Yours Forever
by Pekea
Summary: Musa goes to a boarding school and meets a boy she doesn't like. Once she gets to know him, she finds that he's actually more connected to her than she thinks.Rivenxmusa Bloomxsky, StellaxBrandon,Tecnaxtimmy,FloraxHelia,LaylaxOC AU
1. New Friends, New enemies

Hi! This is my first Winx club story so take it easy and please review!

Musa and Riven (main)

Bloom and Sky

Tecna and Timmy (he's no nerd anymore, he's hot now, lol)

Stella and Brandon

Flora and Helia

Layla and a character I created named Alex

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock rang through Musa's ears. She groaned and got up to look at her empty room.

"Musa, mom says to check if you left anything and eat breakfast before you go", Susie, Musa's 7 years old sister rushed through the door.

"Geez, Susie, have you ever heard of knocking?", Musa asked, her hands on her slender hips.

"Yes I have, and this is going to be my room now. So now you have to get out", Susie said, leaning on the door.

"At least I'll be away from you, you little monkey. Now get out so I can change", Musa said as she walked into the bathroom. Susie stuck out her tongue and closed the door behind her.

Musa changed into the usual outfit she liked to wear and got out of the bathroom. She opened a drawer next to her bed and took out a snowflake-shaped charm.

"How could I ever forget this", Musa smiled at the charm. It brought back so many memories.

_A 6 year-old boy with Red/Sanders hair that went in a few directions came up to her in the sandlot. _

"_I can't believe you're moving, Musa", he pouted, his hands behind his back. _

"_I'll miss you a lot, and don't forget me", Musa's 6 year-old self stood up and smiled sadly at him. _

"_I won't, that's why I'm giving you this. It's my lucky charm. It's a promise that we Bloom see each other again", the boy held up the snow-flake charm. _

"_I'll never forget you,-"_

Yet, Musa was disappointed in herself because she forgot his name. Everytime she sees him in her dreams, his face is always blurry. Only his hair color was shown. Yet, she knew she loved whoever he was and would never forget the promise.

She moved away from Gardenia when she was 6 years old. Now that she's going into high school, she was going back to Gardenia to stay at a boarding school. She made a promise to herself that she would find that boy again while she was there. She hoped that he still lived in Gardenia.

She put the charm in her pocket and went out the room. Her parents and Susie took her to Gardenia by car (it was about an hour away). Musa said her good-byes and left the car to face her new school, Twilight High.

It was huge! She was almost scared she would get lost, but she went into the school. There were a lot of girls and guys running around with books in their hands and chatting away.

She reached the principles office and they gave her her schedule and the key to her new room; 216. She walked out of the office to still see millions of kids walking around. She decided to go to her room first; she could ask her roomie to help her out.

She walked down the hallway and was about to turn when someone bumped into her and both of them fell.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Let me help you", the boy said as he stood up and extended her a hand.

"You should really watch where you're going! I could've gotten hurt", Musa batted his hand away and stood up (sorry for making her mean, but I had to in order to fit the story). He had Red hair and Blue eyes. He had a Sanders shirt and pants to match.

"Well sorry; I was in a hurry", he said in the same tone she did.

"That gives you no excuse to knock me over", Musa exclaimed and glared at him.

"Like I said, I was in a hurry", the boy said, glaring at her as well.

Musa only walked past him. Geez, all she needed was something like that to happen on her first day. After that little incident with the boy, she noticed that the halls were getting a little emptier.

"Hey!", a girl's voice called from behind.

Musa sensed the girl was calling her so she turned around. She was right; a girl with clear green eyes, Dark Sanders curly hair, and a pretty smile ran up to her.

"You're the new girl, right?", she asked.

"Uh-huh", Musa responded.

"Cool. Well, you just made your first friend. My name is Layla, Layla Sanders", Layla extended her hand to Musa. Musa gladly shook it.

"My name is Musa Peterson", Musa responded.

"Do you need any help so far?", Layla asked.

"Uh…yeah, sorta", Musa smiled nervously.

"Ok, don't worry, Musa. I'll help you out. First thing's first, did you get your schedule and key to your dorm?", Layla asked. The two started walking together down the hallway.

"Yeah, I did", Musa said.

"Can I see the schedule?", Layla asked.

Musa handed her the folded piece of paper. Layla scanned through it.

"Ok, so you have me for Social Studies and Gym, you have Flora and Sky in Algebra, you have Brandon in art, and you have Riven for every class", Layla said.

"Who are Flora, Sky, Brandon, and Riven?", Musa asked.

"They're one of my best friends; I'll give you a proper intro later. They're awesome, you'll love them", Layla smiled.

"Thanks", Musa smiled widely

"Hey, I can show you around school if you want. I know this place like my closet", Layla suggested with a huge smile.

"Haha, thanks Layla. That'd be great, but can you show me my room first?", Musa smiled.

"Your room is…216. Ok, how about this? I'll show you everything on our way towards your room; and I'll show you the rest later", Layla suggested.

"Ok, that sounds like a good plan", Musa said.

So Layla showed Musa all the rooms she had classes in, which were conviniently in the hallway that lead to the dormitories. She also showed her the gym and the cafeteria.

The two girls finally got to an open hallway that lead to another big building; the dormitories. As they entered, Musa noticed that there were boys and girls in the dormitories.

"Isn't there a guy side and a girl side?", Musa asked.

"There was. This building was actually only for girls. There was another building for boys, but something happened in the electricity and it's burning hell in there with no light. So they had to move in with the girls", Layla smiled.

Musa only laughed. Layla stopped at a door that had the numbers '216' on it with gold letters.

"This is your room. If you need anything, my room is room 204. You have a cell?", Layla asked, taking out her hot pink razar.

"Yeah, I do. Let's exchange digits", Musa smiled, taking out her own cellphone.

The two girls gave each other their cellphone numbers and took a picture of each other on the cellphone for the identification thing. Layla told Musa that at about 6 p.m. to meet outside the 

gates to meet the whole gang and so they could show her around town. It was 4:24 right now, so Musa decided to unpack.

Musa opened the door and saw horror. Sure, all her bags were on the bed, but on the other bed was the boy that bumped into her!

"YOU!", the two screamed in unison, pointing at each other.

"What are you doing in my dorm?", Musa asked.

"Your dorm? This is MY dorm! I knew I was getting a new roomate, but a girl? Especially you!", the boy jumped up from his bed.

"Why don't we go to the principle and tell him to fix this whole mess up", Musa suggested.

"Good idea", the boy said and the two ran to the office.

"But Mrs. Faragonda! (yeah, same principle)", the boy pleaded. "I am sorry, both of you. There was no where else to fit Musa in, so we put her with you", Mrs. Faragonda explained.

Both sighed, "We understand, Mrs. Faragonda". The two left to the dorm again.

The two said nothing to each other; the boy only layed on his bed listening to music and Musa finished unpacking and sat on her bed.

"I can't believe I get stuck with a girl as my roomate", the boy suddenly said as he took off the headphones.

"I don't like this either, you know", Musa rolled her eyes and put her guitar inside her closet.

"Hey, what time is it?", Musa asked.

"Uh…", the boy turned to the digital clock next to him (not the one in between the two beds). "It's 5:30. Oh yeah, I have to be somewhere", he said and started to get up.

"Me too", Musa said and went for the door, while the boy went into the bathroom. _At least I can be with people that I actually wanna be with_, Musa thought as she walked out to the gates.


	2. Friend Introductions

Musa saw Layla waving at her from the gates. She smiled and ran towards her.

"You made it!", Layla smiled wide.

Musa saw a few unfamiliar faces smiling at her. These must be the gang, she thought.

"Ok, you guys, this is Musa Peterson. She's really cool", Layla told her friends.

"Hi Musa", they all said in unison.

"Hi", Musa smiled nervously.

"Ok, Musa. I hope you brought your memory card, cause you have to remember these names, ok?", Layla joked.

Musa smiled wide and waited for the introduction.

"I'm gonna start with the girls first since SOMEBODY is late. This orange haired is Bloom Danton. She's the one to always talk to when you have problems", Layla introduced the smiling Bloom.

"Hi Bloom", Musa had the same feeling she had when she was with Layla; she could trust them.

"Hi. And, like Layla said, you can come talk to me whenever you have problems and stuff", Bloom crossed her arms playfully.

Musa nodded.

"This is Flora Lair. She's the Princesses of the group; she'll make you laught even if you are in your worst days. She's also a great dancer and model", Layla smiled.

"Hey there, Musie", Flora giggled.

Musa frowned playfully.

"Yeah, she does that a lot. She finds these weird nick names for you; don't worry. You'll get used to it", Layla whispered.

"I heard that!", Flora put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah yeah, Flora. Ok, and this is Tecna Haroon. She's the big brainiac and shy one of the group. Don't get me wrong, she can be outgoing sometimes, but not in front of a lot of people", Layla said.

"Oh sure; I'm real smart", Tecna said sarcastically.

"Yes you are, Tecna", Flora smirked.

"Fine, whatever you say", Tecna smiled.

"Anyway, this is-"

"I'M STELLA! IT'S TOTALLY NICE TO MEET YA MUSA! WE'RE GONNA BE BEST BUDDIES AND WE'RE GONNA GO SHOPPING AND WE'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT BOYS ALL NIGHT AND-"

Layla covered her mouth. Musa laughed.

"Thank you for your outburst, Stella. She's the biggest bundle of energy you'll ever meet…plus loves going shopping", Layla explained. "And you already know me; Layla Sanders. I love to dance and I'm the very 'compassionate one', says them"

Stella batted her mouth, "Well you are!"

Musa giggled. She liked the girls so far; let's see the boys now.

"Now for the guys. Ok, first we have Sky Olsen. He loves to play the guitar and he's the social person", Layla introduced him.

"Hey, Musa. How's your day been here at Twilight High?", Sky asked cooly.

Yeah, he was the social one alright.

"And this is Timmy Tubbs (not geeky, remember?); he's the one really into video games. That's what makes him so fun", Layla laughed.

"You make me sound like a total nerd, Layla! Don't get me wrong, Musa. It's just my hobby, I'm a really cool guy", Timmy smiled.

Musa giggled.

"Sorry, Timmy. Anyway, this is Brandon Ashcroft. He's the quiet one; he's only really loud when he's hyper", Layla explained.

"I'm not quiet, I'm plotting. Mwahaha", Brandon laughed evily.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ahem…sorry. I was kidding", Brandon smiled nervously.

"Riiight…Anyway, this is Helia Lyndon. He's the outdoor kind of person, he likes to travel a lot…and sometimes very hyper like Flora", Layla said.

"Riight. Anyway, I know you'll fit in here with us. I like you already", Helia smiled and crossed his arms.

Musa smiled at the compliment.

"And this is Alex (description on bottom) DeSena; he's the really atheltic one", Layla smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am. But whatever", Alex smiled back and then at Musa.

"Yet, we're still missing the Mr. Popular, yet shy one. Where is he!", Flora crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm late!", a voice said from behind Musa.

She turned and came face-to-face with her roomate.

"YOU!", Musa and Riven pointed at each other and stared.

"Ok, I guess you already met Riven Hart", Layla grinned.

Musa couldn't believe it! It was as if this guy was following her! They kept staring at each other with their fingers pointing at each other.

"Are you two staring at each other because you can't believe how hot both of you are and can't wait to get married and have kids?", Stella giggled very loudly and put her elbows on both Musa and Riven's shoulders.

"What! Are you crazy, Stella? I can't stand this girl!", Riven glared at both of them.

"Yeah, he's so rude!", Musa glared.

"Aw, come on. I bet you just haven't gotten to know each other that well. Come on; let's go show Musa around", Bloom suggested.

Musa and Riven gave each other one last death glare before walking with the group around town. They kept walking seperatley the whole time. Even though they had their tensions, they enjoyed the company of the others. They showed Musa every hang out and cool place of Heatherfield. They had their limit though, they had to get back at school by 8:30.

The group got back at school and went to their own dorms.

"Ok, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom now and don't even think about opening the door", Musa announced.

"Well don't open the door either cause I'm gonna change out here. Come out when I say so", Riven said.

"Like I'd want to open the door anyway", Musa said before closing the door.

She quickly got changed into a long sleeved and loose shirt and white shorts. It was getting closer to winter, so it was pretty cold. Musa bit her lip. She was very curious. She opened the door only a crack.

Her cheeks heated up as he saw Riven shirtless and searching around for a white t-shirt. Even though she thought he was the biggest jerk in the world, she had to admit that he was very hot. She could tell why he was the popular one; he had such well-built muscels.

Musa slapped herself mentally.

_Bad Musa! Bad! Evil thoughts!_

Before she even noticed, Riven had already put on the shirt and was about to call Musa to come out, so she quickly closed it with no sound and covered her mouth. Her cheeks turned hotter.

"Ok, you can come out now", Riven said.

Musa came out with a blush on her face. Riven arched an eyebrow but then shrugged it off. Musa went over to her closet to pick out her outfit for tomorrow to wake up at least 5 minutes later.

"Hey Musa…I was thinking. It was my fault what happened earlier today. I'm really sorry for knocking you down. Can we start again?", Riven asked.

Musa, who finished with her choosing, looked back and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I guess. You're not such a bad guy", Musa went to sit on her bed, when she tripped over Riven's skateboard, which was "accidently" next to her bed.

"I so take that back, you jerk! You put your skateboard there on purpose and tried to make me look like a total clutz! I bet you even tried to make me think nice of you by giving me your 'it was my fault and I want to start over' excuse!", Musa yelled and slowly got up.

"I swear! I must've left my skateboard there by accident when I came back!", Riven said, trying to defend himself just when he was about to get at peace with her. That way he wouldn't have to live with her yellings this whole year.

"Whatever, Riven. Just forget it. I'm not falling for any more of your excuses or apologies", Musa frowned and opened the covers and got in.

Riven got a pillow and put it over his head. "Fine! Be an old witch".

"I am not a witch! You're the one who put the skateboard and made me look like a total fool", Musa spat back.

Riven took the pillow off his head and looked at her, "Let's stop this argument now and let's just go to sleep, ok?".

"Ok, fine", Musa yawned and turned off the lamp on her side.

"Good-night", Riven said and turned off his lamp.

"Good-night", Musa replied, still not forgiving him for what he did.

Musa's dream…

"_Hi Musa!", the same boy with Red/pink hair jumped up to her, his face too blury to see. _

"_Hi", Musa replied, trying hard to remember his name. _

"_You don't remember me, do you?", the boy said sadly. _

"_No no! Of course I do…you're…uh…", Musa said, hoping he wouldn't get upset. _

"_I knew it! I can't believe you forgot me! You broke our promise…", the boy sighed sadly and bowed his head. _

"_No! I still remember our promise!", Musa reassured him. _

"_Fine, then I'll give you a hint on my name. It starts with a R", the boy said before he faded away completely and a familiar voice rang through her ears. _

"Musa. Wake up", the voice said.

Musa slowly opened her eyes to see Riven's face.

"What are you staring at?", Musa asked, sitting up.

"Your alarm woke me up, thank god. It's been ringing for 5 minutes and I can't turn it off. Turn it off, it's giving me a head ache!", Riven clutched his head in annoyance.

"Ok ok, geez", Musa said grumpily and turned off the alarm clock.

"Thank you! Now come on and get your clothes to change in the bathroom so I can change", Riven ordered, getting random clothing from his closet.

"Ok ok, my god, do you have to be so bossy in the morning?", Musa got out of bed and got her clothing.

"Do you have to be so grumpy?", Riven argued back.

"Let's just drop it. Tell me when I can come out", Musa said and went into the bathroom.

She changed quickly, knowing that guys change quicker than girls do and she didn't want to go out unprepared. She changed into a purple turtle neck, seeing that it was really cold outside, and some blue jeans with purple jewels in random places.

She got her hair brush out of the small drawer and combed her hair.

"Ok, I'm done", Riven's voice said.

Musa put the comb back into the drawer and went out of the bathroom. Riven was also wearing winter clothing. It was unbelievable that it wasn't winter and it was so cold. She couldn't image how cold it would be when it was really winter.

"Looks like we have all classes together", Riven suddenly said, grabbing his books and putting them in her backpack.

"Yeah I- wait, how do you know?", Musa asked, getting her own backpack.

"I sorta looked at your schedule", Riven said a little quiet.

"You were going through my stuff?", Musa asked in disbelief.

"No! It was on your drawer and I looked at it, that's all", Riven replied.

"We should just stop this or we're going to be late for class. But all I have to say is stop going through my stuff if you know what's good for you", Musa threatened and started to walk out the door with Riven behind her.

"I told you that I was not going through your stuff", Riven defended.

"Whatever, Riven. Like I said last night, I am not falling for any of your excuses anymore", Musa said, walking out of the dormitory building and into the school halls.

"Why am I even wasting my time trying to argue with you", Riven groaned. _Why AM I trying to defend myself? I shouldn't care what she thinks of me…_

"Yeah, that's right. You shouldn't be arguing with me because you just can't admit that you were going through my stuff", Musa said, looking through her schedule. Science…Room 319…homeroom.

"We're with Mr. Nolen; he's our homeroom teacher. It's this way", Riven said, gesturing to turn left, seeing that she was struggling.

"Oh, uh…thanks", Musa smiled slightly and the two went into the room, but Musa only stood at the doorway.

Mr. Nolen came up to her, "Are you the new student?"

Everyone looked at her (they were already sitting down). She hated being stared at with all these eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Musa Peterson", Musa said a little quiet.

"Ok, welcome to Twilight High. Go take a seat in between to Mr. Hart and Mr. Dolorez", Mr. Nolen pointed to the seat.

Musa nodded and went to go sit in between them.

"Hello there", the boy next to her (not Riven, duh) greeted, trying to hit on her.

"Uh, hi", Musa smiled.

"My name is Alan Dolorez (OC, description on bottom). Nice to see a pretty face", Alan grinned and extended his hand.

Musa blushed at the comment and shook his hand. Riven, on the other hand, was gritting his teeth and made fists.

"Musa, I suggest that you don't make friends with him. He's the worst kind of guy in the world", Riven growled at Alan.

Musa turned and put her hands on her hips, "And now you're concerned about who I make friends with?"

"Yeah, Hart, don't get jealous cause she likes me better than you", Alan smirked and leaned his chair back to get a good look at him.

"I am not jealous, you hear?", Riven made it clear to him.

"Ok, then why are you so angry? I'm just making a conversation with her", Alan grinned.

Riven only turned forward and stared angrily at the blackboard. _I am not jealous! I am not angry!…then why do I feel someone stabbed my heart right now?_ Riven growled softly and deeply and pounded his fists softly on the desk.

"Class! Settle down! Settle down. For today, we are not going to do any work", Mr. Nolen announced, standing up in front of the black board.

Everyone started to cheer and start to say, 'We love you, Mr. Nolen!'

"Don't start cheering, people! Yes, I Bloom give you some breaks and free time, but only if you work hard. Today, I am going to put lab partners for the rest of the year, and I am going to explain the rules", Mr. Nolen stopped them.

Everyone just stayed quiet. It wasn't a punishment, but it wasn't the best thing in the world.

"Wait…so we don't choose who's gonna be our partner?", a brunette girl asked from the back of the class.

"No, I am going to choose", Mr. Nolen answered.

Everyone started to groan.

"Sh! No one is going to complain or I will send you straight to detention on the first day", Mr. Nolen threatened.

Everyone got quiet again. At Twilight High, mostly everyone knew that the detentions were like going to hell and back. It was horrible.

"Alright. Your partner will be the person next to you", Mr. Nolen said plainly.

"Hey! You're my partner! How awsome", Alan smiled at Musa.

"No she's not, Mr. Dolorez. She's actually Riven's partner because he has no one next to him", Mr. Nolen said.

Musa and Riven stared at each other.

"Ok, what's up with this? First, we have a horrible tension when you knocked me over, then it turns out you're my roomate, then you turn out to be in the group the Layla is in, we're also in every single class together, and now we have to be science partners?", Musa stared in disbelief.

"This is just great", Riven groaned. But inside, he was actually a little glad she wasn't with Alan. He and Alan always had fights since they were little. He hated Alan.

"I guess we have to make the best of it. Oh, why did I even say that? This is horrible", Musa put her forehead on her desk.

Mr. Nolen soon started to explain every single rule there was to know about how to behave. And just when they were about to have free time, the horrible sound of the bell rang.

Musa got up and walked towards the art class. She knew where that was because that was one of the rooms that Layla showed her. She walked in and sat down on wherever there was space. Yet again, she saw Riven walking in and, conviniently, there was only one desk left behind Musa.

"Alright class, today we are going to make it simple. You are going to draw yourself doing your favorite hobby", the teacher, Mrs. Genkins, said.

Musa smiled. Even though she wasn't a great artist and drew people that looked real, she was an expert at drawing little cartoons with big eyes. She liked those kind of doodles. She quickly got to work. She drew herself figure skating and a few dark circles (ppl in the stadium) with some white flashes to represent the pictures. She was quite proud of her work.

"Oh my, Musa, I love your drawing! It's so cute", Mrs. Genkins giggled.

"Um..thanks a lot", Musa smiled, a little startled that she suddenly appeared behind her.

Riven leaned forward, trying to see what she drew, and only saw a guitar and a figure holding it. This girl was definitely different. She argued for every single thing he did, and he got really annoyed about it. But sometimes she could be so nice and…attractive.

_No Riven! Bad! You were not jealous back there; you just hate Alan…yeah, that's it. And I don't want to see him in my dorm with Musa doing a science project; that's all. And I'm just curious of her drawing. Not cause I like her, I don't like her. She's just getting too much praise, so I want to see what she drew…Grr! Stop thinking! Stop it! Remember that you made a promise to a girl when you were 6. You like her…still trying to find her, though…I wonder if I'll ever find her…_

He shrugged off his thoughts about the girl in his dreams and memories…and Musa…and looked at his own work. He was actually a pretty crappy artist. Yet, this one didn't look bad compared to others that they've made him drawn in the past years. It was him in a skateboard park riding his skateboard.

The time went by quickly and before they knew it, the bell rang again; time for lunch. Musa walked out to be greeted by Bloom and Flora; and Riven coming out of the class at the same time.

"Finally! Lunch time!", Stella jumped for joy outside in the halls.

"I have to put my books away first. So, I'll see you guys at whatever table you sit in", Musa said, hugging her books.

"Me too", Riven stated, already waving.

"I see…so you want to have some _alone_ time with Musa, huh?" Stella teased.

"WHAT?", Riven yelled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Can't you see I _actually _have some books to put away!", he said, holding up his text books in front of Stella's face.

"Sure…I bet you got your books out on purpose," Stella smirked.

"Anyways," Bloom laughed, "We'll meet you at the cafeteria", Bloom said, walking away with Stella.

As Musa walked towards her locker, she noticed that Riven was following behind.

"Is your locker near mine too?" she asked, sighing, as if she already knew the answer.

"Apparently, yes it is." Riven answered in a sarcastic manner. Musa only glared at him as she put away her belongings.

When Musa was finished putting her books away, she noticed that Alan was leaning against a locker beside hers.

"Hey Musa, whacha doin?" he asked smirking.

"Putting my books away…I guess" she answered with a questioning look.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and go to the movies," he grinned, trying to act cool.

Riven pretended to put his things away as he ease dropped on the conversation and tried to glance every now and then to see them.

"Uhh…sorry but you're just…not my type,"Musa said plainly and started to walk away.

"Please, this Saturday," he begged.

"Bloom you just leave her alone? She said she didn't want to!" Riven interrupted, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Aww…little Riven likes her too?" Seifer cooed.

"Ugh…me, like her? My ass!" Riven stated.

Musa crossed her arms and tried to ignore his comment.

"Really? Or is it that she just doesn't like you?" Alan teased.

"Yeah, I don't like him; he's rude," Musa stepped up.

"Yeah!" Alan laughed in victory.

"I don't like him…and I definitely hate you!" she continued pointing at Alan.

"Burn!" Riven laughed at him.

"I'll get you both for this, believe me!" Alan said darkly as he stomped away towards who knows where.

Musa and Riven walked together in the empty halls. Yet, it wasn't very awkward. It was just real silent, is all. The two entered the cafeteria and Musa gasped. There were a lot of students; way more than her old school.

"Hey! Musa! Riven!", a voice called out from the second long table. She quickly recognized the voice of Layla.

Riven and Musa grabbed the plate of the ugly-looking food and sat down with their friends.

"Hi again, guys", Musa smiled sweetly.

"Hey Musa", everyone replied in their own way.

Musa saw that one side of the table was for the girls and the other was for the guys; so they had their own little conversation.

"Hey, so what's up with Alan and Riven? They're always fighting", Musa asked, not daring to poke at the food.

"Oh, so you've already seen them with smoke coming out of their ears?" Tecna asked.

Musa nodded, "Twice in fact"

"They've been like that since forever. Nobody knows why they have such a big tension; they just do", Layla shrugged.

"But that's not the important thing right now. So, what happened between you and you-know-who in the hallway?", Flora giggled.

"Huh? What?" Flora didn't know what was happening.

"Riven," Bloom stated plainly.

"Oooh I get it. Is something going on between you and Roxas or something?" Tecna was now getting interested, "Did Alan and Riven fight over you or something?"

"I see a love triangle!" Flora teased while clapping her hands with excitment.

At this point, Musa turned from pink to red. They all get into one subject and don't stop yapping about it, especially outloud! Especially if it's not true! "Ew! Why would I like him anyways!" she said a little too loudly. Soon the boys started joining into the conversation.

"Huh? Musa likes somebody?" Sky asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she likes Riven!" Flora answered with a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Riven and Musa yelled in unison.

"Whoa! Musa already found someone on her first day! Nice going" Helia teased.

"You people are mad, I tell you! Mad!" Musa's face was turning redder by the minute; she tried to hide it by saying that in an Invader Zim sorta way.

"Hey, so do you feel the same way, Riven? I mean Bloom and Flora told us you two were alone together!" Brandon was laughing his head off.

"W-what?" Riven's face was the same color as Musa's now.

"Aww…their such cute couple!" Alex laughed.

"You're joining them too? So much for a friend!" Riven yelled.

Riven had to get out of this somehow, and then it hit him. He just happened to blurt it out, "Sky and Bloom are going out!"

"WHAT!" everybody on their table screamed in unison, including Bloom and Sky.

"_I'm so sorry Sky! But I had too…please don't be mad at me_" Riven thought.

Now everyone was teasing Sky and Bloom instead of Musa and Riven.

"Riven! I'm going to kill you!" Sky yelled, raising a fist.

Musa and Riven sighed in relief now that the tables had turned.

"Yay finally! I knew you two would end up together!" Flora squealed.

"Riven is lying! Believe me!" Bloom yelled.

"You two are the perfect couple!", Timmy laughed.

"Sky, how come you didn't tell your best friend of all people?" Helia pouted.

"I'm not going out with her! I swear! If I was, then I'd be more proud of it right now, wouldn't I?" Sky snapped back.

"So you admit it! You really do like Bloom!" Alex laughed.

"Ummm…uhhh…" Sky couldn't think of how to get out of this situation; his pink face now as red as a cherry.

"Sky, is this true?" Tecna asked.

_Yeah, these are probably the weirdest group of friends on the planet. I like 'em, _Musa sighed as a smile appeared on her face.

The rest of lunch, they kept talking about Sky and Bloom. Bloom this day ever end?


	3. Video Games

I'm going to tell you this right now: **This is a very long chapter!** Yes, and I am very proud of myself. See, I couldn't cut it because the chapter would be too short. So I just decided to make one big one! Don't get lazy on me, it's totally worth it. Read it, or else…you don't get a cookie! Lol. Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the horribly long torturous event of lunch, the bell rang. Musa was just happy that she would be away from them for a little while; so they can forget about 'her and Riven'. And as Riven's punishment for blurting that Sky and Bloom were going out (not true yet), he got a really hard punch on the arm from Sky.

Fourth period had just started and it was math class, Musa's worst subject. She was really bad at it.

"Stella, help. I don't get this!"Musa whispered to her left.

"You think I do? My brain is an acorn!" Stella whispered back. "Why don't you ask Riven? He's actually good at math"

"I'd rather ask a gorilla" Musa crossed her arms.

"Instead of asking a stupid gorilla, how about I help you," someone said from the right side of her.

"What do you want, Alan?" she asked, still a little angry at him.

"Look, I know I was a big asshole in the lockers. You think we can start over?" he begged with puppy dog eyes that only a few girls could resist.

This reminded her of when Riven tried to change her mind. She didn't want to trust Alan, but she prefered him than Riven.

"Ok, fine. I need help with this anyway…"Musa sighed and showed him the problem she was struggling with.

"Yay! Thanks!"Alan smiled and looked at her paper, "Ok, so you already cross-multiplied 54 and 23. Now you're going to cross multiply x and 22," he explained.

"How can you do that?", Musa asked.

"It's not very hard. All you do is put 22x equals 1242. You do that with all of these kind of problems. Then all you have to do is divide the number before x, which is 22, by 1242. And then you get the answer to x", Alan finished.

"Oh, I get it. It wasn't so hard, I can't believe I didn't see it. Thanks, Alan" Musa smiled, finally understanding the lesson. Alan nodded and kept on working.

From the back Riven could see it all with gritted teeth. _Grr…what am I getting so worked up for? Alan can have her for all I care. She's nothing like __her__…_ he thought.

Soon the bell rang signaling the students to go to their next class. For Musa, it was gym class. She walked with Layla, who was waiting for her at the door, towards the girls' change room where she would change into her gym attire.

The attire was a white shirt with an orang logo that said 'Twilight Wildcats' and these really long shorts.

"Are the shorts supposed to be _this _long? They look more like capris to me", Musa complained, but added the last part so that she wouldn't sound like a slut, which she wasn't.

"Yeah. Oh, and don't worry abou it. I don't consider you one of those slutty girls that always roll up their shorts so that the guys can see their Victoria's Secret underwear", Layla laughed, "These shorts really are too long. I usually like to roll it up 3 times and they turn out like this".

"Oh, it looks good like that. I'm gonna try that", Musa rolled up the shorts so they looked the appropriate hight.

"Yay! Perfect, you look awsome, Musa. Now come on, before we're late", Layla put her stuff in the locker and walked out the changing rooms to the gym.

It turned out that the class where some of her friends were supposed to be- Music- broke down because of the electricity and the teacher was out and there was no substitute. So they had to have gym class with Musa and Layla.

_Great_, Musa thought, _they're gonna continue the 'discussion' of lunch. _

"We are going to do sit ups for the whole class. Don't ask why, just do them. You will alternate with your partner. Go on my whistle!", the teacher yelled.

Everyone groaned and went on the whistle. Musa was holding Layla's feet, and Bloom was holding Stella's. They were next to each other and the guys were on the other side far away.

**(While they're talking this '...' means they're doing a sit up and they can't talk, ok?)**

"So Musa...you never told us...Who's your roommate?" Layla asked while panting softly after.

"Yeah, I've been wondering who you got as a roommate since all of us already have people we know as roommates", Bloom added, looking at her blonde friend.

"Oh um…my roommate? Oh…umm…" Musa stalled. _Think, Musa! Think! You'll never hear the end of it if I tell them it's Riven_, she thought. "It's a senior", Musa lied.

"Seri...ously? How...exciting! What's...her name?" Stella asked, looking at her blonde friend.

"I sorta…forgot, hehe. Too many names to remember, you know?", Musa replied nervously.

"Aw! Oh...well", Layla pouted.

Riven, Alex, Brandon, and Sky were having the exact same conversation way in front of the girls. Riven was holding Alex's feet, and Sky was holding Brandon's feet.

"Nah, he's way older than we are. I bet you don't know him", Riven lied.

"Ok, I guess", Sky said.

"I'd like to...meet him, though", Alex said.

"Oh um…he's not usually in the room, though", Riven lied again.

"Darn...it", Brandon pouted.

Soon, class ended and Musa was exhausted. She has never felt so sore in her life. Thank goodness that it was to the changing room, and then back to the room. She would rather go with Riven in her room than staying here. So she quickly changed and walked out of the room.

Musa just had to make one last stop to her locker and grab some books for tonight's homework. When Musa turned to go to her room, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, let me help you!" a boy apologized.

Musa didn't really take notice to see who it was and continued to pick up her books; she was too tired to even notice. She did notice, though, when she accidentally touched the boy's hand on the last book. Musa began blushing, and looked up to see his face, but her blush faded.

"You…" she glared.

"Save the glares for when after I help you, ok," Riven smiled warmly.

Musa felt butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks heating up. His smile was so inviting and gentle. It reminded her so much of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ok, I guess", Musa responded and smiled.

Riven suggested to carry half her books so it would be easier for her. I mean, it was the first day of heavy homework. It felt really awkward, though. Even though there was a moment of peace between them, it was weird for Riven to be carrying her books. He tried to break it, because if not, he was gonna explode from the awkwardness.

"Soo…I was wondering…" he said as a blush crept on to his cheeks, "If we could, you know… start ov–"Riven was cut off.

"Hey lovebirds, what's up!" Tecna yelled with Layla and Stella walking next to her. Musa and Riven looked at each other in panic.

"Quick, give me my books and go to the dorm now! So they won't suspect anything", Musa said quickly.

Riven gave a quick nod and handed her books over before running like the wind.

"How come Riven ran off like that?", Stella asked, catching up to Musa.

"What? Riven wasn't here. You must be too high on sugar right now. I wouldn't want to walk with that dope anyway", Musa said, proud of her excuse.

"Huh…oh well, can't blame you for my hyperness-ess", Stella leaped like a ballerina.

Musa giggled.

"Hey guys! Let's go to Musa's dorm! I wanna see her guitar!", Stella said, acting like she was playing one.

"YEAH!", Tecna and Layla exclaimed in unison and ran off towards the dorm, Stella following behind.

"Wait! No!"Musa screamed in panic and ran as fast as she could.

When they got to the door that said 216, Musa did her best to give them a reason to not go in.

"But I'm not even done unpacking!"

"Then we'll help you clean it up, Tecna is excellent at doing that anyway", Layla laughed.

"Fine" Musa gave up, "OK! YOU WIN! WE'LL GO INSIDE THE DORM. LET ME JUST FIND THE KEY IN MY BACKPACK" she yelled, receiving a weird look from her friends.

Inside the room, Riven was in panic to find a hiding place. He could jump out the window, but :

1.) They were on the second floor.

2.) There were teachers outside and they'd ask too many questions

_Crap! Where am I gonna hide!_ _If they find out I'm sharing a room with her, I'm going to die!_ Riven thought.

"OK I FOUND THE KEYS, I'M GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Musa yelled, and hoped with all her heart that Riven was already well hidden.

Riven turned his head everywhere to find any place to hide. He found Musa's closet opened so he ran inside the closet and sighed. The girls went in and went to check their hair in the mirror; they ran way too fast.

In the meanwhile, Musa searched for where Riven could be and saw that her closet was different than how she left it. She opened the closet a little and saw Riven waving nervously at her, one of her shirts on his head (fallen accidently while he ran in).

"My god, Riven, couldn't you hide in your own closet?" she whispered.

"Sorry, your closet was nearer to me and open…", Riven whispered and took the shirt off his head and looked at it, "Hey, nice shirt. I didn't know you liked Green Day".

Musa was about to answer, but Layla cut her off.

"Musa?" Layla asked raising an eye brow.

Musa quickly closed the closet, causing Riven to yelp.

"What was that?" Tecna asked, looking around.

"Umm…Oww! I kind of closed the closet on my finger! Don't worry, I'm okay!" Musa laughed nervously pretending her finger was injured.

"Oh, hope you don't get a bruise. Hey um, sorry Musa, but we just remembered that Flora told us to go to the mall to help her chose a dress, wanna come? ",Tecna said, giving her an apologetic expression.

"No, it's ok. I have a lot of homework to doanyway", Musa smiled in relief.

"Oh okay. Anyway, come shopping with us in the mall at Friday, ok?" Layla said, as the 3 girls started to go out the door.

"Ok, sure. Bye guys!" Musa waved, hoping they would leave now.

"Cool, we'll meet at the gates later. Bye Musa!", Stella waved and the three girls disappeared.

"Is the coast clear?", Riven asked, opening the closet door.

"Yeah. For a second there, I thought we were gonna get discovered", Musa sighed and collapsed on her bed.

"Tell me about it" Riven laughed as he got out of the closet and laughed with Musa.

**A Few Days…**

The final bell rang and the students jumped out of their seats and out of the classroom. Friday at last! Even though you still had to sleep at school, it was cool because the school gave you a certificate to go to any restaurant during the weekand. You didn't have to eat the horrible caffeteria food so much.

"So, girls. We still up for the mall today?", Stella jumped up. Musa, Layla, Stella, and Tecna met outside the dormitory building.

"Duh we are. So I'm driving right?", Tecna asked.

"How come I can't?", Stella pouted.

"Because your sugar level is a bit too much", Layla giggled.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what would happen if you'd drive", Musa smiled, feeling like she was part of the group.

"Yay, I drive! But first, I have to put my bag back in the dorm. If that's ok with you", Tecna said.

"Yeah, all of us have to go to our dorms, don't we?", Layla asked.

"Yeah. We'll meet here at the same spot", Musa said and all of them went to their own dorms.

Musa ran up to her dorm and put her bag on the bed. She looked at Riven's bed and saw his bag. She looked to see if he was in the bathroom, but the door was opened.

"Hm, wonder where he is? Ah, whatever", Musa shrugged and got her snow-flake charm from her drawer and ran out the dorm.

Musa ran out and saw the girls next to Tecna's BMW (Tecna's pimpin', haha!). She waved at them. They saw her and waved back. Musa ran towards them and got in the car. They drove off to the mall.

When they reached their destination point, Stella's eyes went wide and tilted her head like a little girl in amazment. "Let's go to Starbucks first. Please, oh, please please please!", Stella tugged on Layla's shirt.

"Stella, you know that the frappucino gets you hyper…well, more hyper", Layla said, not paying attention to her gestures.

"Aw, come on! I'm dying for a mocha frappucino (yeah, I'm dying for one right now, lol) and a giant cookie! You can't resist the giant cookies with little M&M's. Oh! Musa! I know that your favorite munchie is a cookie! Please!", now Stella went and tugged on Musa's shirt desperatley.

Musa rolled her eyes playfully. The others finally agreed with Stella and they went to Starbucks. When they came out, Stella was actually her normal self. This is how it all starts with her. Whenever she drinks coffee, first it's calm but then it's a party.

The girls walked around the mall until Layla spotted her favorite store. "Oh, let's go to Hollister!".

Everyone of the 4 liked Hollister as well, so agreed.

"How can she be so hyper ALL the time?" Musa asked, watching the hyper girl jump around as they entered the store.

"Her energy is like Spongebob…there never seems to be an end (I love spongebob)",Layla sighedas she watched Stella earn attention from the people in the store.

The girls all bought a t-shirts that were on sale and a few pretty skirts, while Stella grabbed anything that had the color yellow.

"Stella, don't just grab everything you see. You won't have any money left. And we are not lending you money again because you still haven't payed the money you owe us", Tecna warned.

"Fine, you party-poopers", Stella started to put some of the stuff away before she payed.

The four girls went through many stores and other little accessory shops. When they got to Abercombie and Fitch, Musa decided to sit this one out because she was too tired from walking. Sure, she loved shopping. But she had a pretty rough day at school and she was a little tired.

"We'll meet outside the store, ok?", Layla waved as she entered the store with the others. Musa nodded and waved as well.

Musa sat down on a bench and was prepared to wait when she saw an ice cream sign a few feet away. She knew that the girls would take long because there were tons of stores next to Abercombie and Fitch, so she decided to go get some ice cream.

As she was walked to the ice crema parlor, she noticed someone ahead who looked very familiar with his tall posture and brown hair.

"Riven?" she called out.

The guy turned around and did the same, "Musa?"

"What are you doing here?" the two asked in unison.

"Well, I came to pick up my skateboard from the repair shop," he showed her.

"I'm shopping with Layla, Tecna, and Stella"

"Oh, so where are they then?"

"I got tired of walking around. I sorta had a rough day at school today with math and all. So then I saw the ice cream parlor and decided to get some", Musa smiled.

"I see… hey want some popsicles? There's this really awesome flavor you gotta try, my treat!" Riven smiled widely.

"Ok, I've been craving something new", Musa agreed.

It confused Musa that he was actually being a whole lot nicer today. Whenever she was about to fight, he would make peace. It was really weird of him to suddenly offer to buy her a popsicle, but she liked this side of Riven.

When they both reached the ice cream parlor Riven began ordering.

"Two Strawberry-Banana popsicles please!"Riven said. The girl who worked there handed them the popsicles and Riven paid.

(People, I don't know what Gardenia is famous for, ok? I ate a strawberry-banana popsicle yesterday, so it's the first thing that came to my mind. Sorry)

"Whoa! Strawberry-banana, I haven't eaten one since I was six!", Musa gasped with excitment.

"So you must've been here before, right? Strawberry-banana posicles are the specialty of Gardenia and they only sell it here," Riven asked as the two sat down at a small table (only for two, wink wink).

"Yeah I have," Musa laughed. "Actually, I used to live here. But then I moved away when I was six. Then my parents decided that it was good for me to be in my hometown. So here I am!" she said as she took another lick at the ice cream bar.

"How awsome!" Riven smiled.

Musa and Riven were actually having a normal conversation like normal teenagers would. There was no screaming involved, it was actually a very enjoyable conversation. Their one and only conversation was interrupted, though, by someone calling them out.

"Hey Musa! We were looking all over for y-…_I see_… so you were having some quality time with Riven, huh?" Stella's grin grew wider.

"No! I just happened to see him, and we both wanted to get some ice cream so he bought me some", Musa said quickly.

"He _bought_ you the ice cream? OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE ON A DATE!" Stella squealed.

"We're not dating! It was a coincidence!"Riven argued.

"What's going on?" Tecna asked as she and Layla finally caught up to Stella.

"They're on a date! Aren't they cute?" Stella cooed, pointing at the two.

"WE ARE NOT, I repeat, **NOT** ON A DATE!" Riven yelled, causing a lot of attention; so they left, feeling very embarrased that someone had to tell them to be quiet.

"This is all your fault, Stella!" Riven accused, crossing his arms.

"Well it's not my fault I caught you two lovebirds on your _date_! If you wanted some alone time, you should've just said so", Stella giggled.

"WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Musa and Riven yelled in unison.

"Ok, fine I'll drop it! But you two look just as good as a couple as Layla and Alex…" Stella laughed.

"I told you, I don't like Alex!" Layla blushed.

"Ok, then! But I still get to make fun of Tecna and Timmy, right?" Stella grinned.

"How do you _know_ all of this!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Hehe…I'm just good, real good …" Stella grinned wider.

"Hey look, is that Helia and the guys?", Tecna asked, pointing to the video game shop.

"Finally! The best video game ever invented is ours!", Timmy yelled in victory to no one in particular, as he held the video game up in his hands like in the Lion King.

The girls and Riven ran over to them.

"We had enough money to buy it?", Riven asked.

"Yeah we did. Behold! SSMB!" Timmy showed them the box.

**(It's not the best game ever, but let's pretend it barley got out in stock in their world, lol. Besides, the best game ever is Kingdom Hearts!)**

"Isn't that like 60 dollars?", Tecna asked.

"Yeah, and all of us guys bought it with our money", Riven explained.

"Ooohh! I WANNA PLAY! I WANNA PLAY! I've always played it in the arcade and NOW I CAN COME TO YOUR DORM EVERYDAY AND PLAY IT!", Stella squealed, touching the box.

**(In my world, the arcade had a room especially for new video games and they would play it there…sniff sniff…I wish they had that in real life)**

Timmy immediatley got it out of her reach. "Hey, how about you all come to my dorm and we can play it?"

"Yeah!", everyone cried in unison and immediatley ran to their own cars.

They all got in the cars and drove to the dormitory building. They all followed Timmy to his dorm, which he shared with Brandon. Timmy immediatley got to work to instal his GameCube.

"So, all of us have played SSBM, right?", Brandon asked.

Everyone raised their hands except Musa. They all gasped in horror.

"Uh…what's SSBM?", Musa asked in pure confusion.

Everyone gasped even louder.

"You've never heard of SSBM? Super Smash Bro. Mele?", Timmy asked in horror, getting his attention away from the GameCube.

Musa shook her head.

"You have got to get out more", Tecna shook her head.

"Or play more video games", Riven added.

Musa smiled innocently. Why would she spend her days playing a video game? She had way more important things to do back home. It looked sorta fun now, though. And her friends all loved it so much, so she decided to try it after she saw people play it.

"Ok, look. We'll start off playing and if you feel the urge to play, you can play. Ok?", Layla put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Musa nodded with a wide smile.

"Alright, it's all set. Who wants to play against me?", Timmy asked, grabbing one of the controllers.

Everyone stayed quiet. Everyone knew that Timmy was like the King of Video Games.

"If anyone can beat me, they'll be named the new King/Queen of Video Games", Timmy added.

"Ooooh! I want to try!", Stella jumped up in excitement and took the other controller.

"You're a sitting duck, Stella", Layla said with a smile.

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad. Besides, I just had a frappucino!", Stella leaped and sat down in front of the tv.

Timmy chose DK and Stella chose Ice Climbers. Stella chose to fight in 'Yoshi's Story'. Once they started to play, Stella's hyperness gave her the ability to keep pressing the buttons non-stop.

"Stella! Stop hitting me with the ice already!", Timmy screamed, trying to get out of her reach.

Stella laughed like a maniac and attacked him until he died.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time!**

It showed a picture of the Ice Climbers doing a little dance and then first place next to it.

"Yeah! First place! I'm the Queen of Video Games!", Stella rejoiced and made her own little dance.

"Not for long! I challenge you for Queen", Layla laughed and stood up Invader Zim style.

"Mwahahaha! You dare to challenge me?", Stella laughed and handed Layla the controller.

Layla chose Peach and Stella chose Ice Climbers again. Knowing Stella's technic of hitting the ice cubes, she hit her with the vegetable. This gave her a chance. Layla hit Stella as much as she could and jumped whenever she would throw an ice cube.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time!**

Peach was the victorious one this time.

"Aw, the frappucino went down already. Fine, I shall return", Stella grinned and plopped down next to Musa.

"Ok, so I guess no one wants to challenge me, right?", Layla smirked.

"I do", Alex grinned and grabbed the controller.

Layla chose Peach again and Alex chose Mario (wink wink). Like most guys, they know this kind of strategy in video games. It makes them less…hitable. So whenever Peach would try to hit him, he would jump out and attack while she fell to the ground.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time!**

"How conviniant that they chose the two lovers in the game, huh?", Stella giggled with the rest of the gang.

"What? I like Mario. It's just a coincidence that she likes Peach. That's it. So who wants to challenge me?", Alex said, changing the subject.

"I will! And to make things more interesting, the winner is King of Video Games and has to be given 20 bucks by the loser", Riven grinned.

"Alright; bring it on, Mr. Confident", Alex teased.

Alex chose Mario again and Riven chose C. Falcon. It was a very hard game, but Riven ended up being the winner (so detailed, huh?).

"Yeah, that's right! I'm KVG! Now give me the 20 bucks", Riven extended his hand.

"Alright alright", Alex said, getting a 20 from his wallet and giving it to Riven.

"Can I try?", Musa finally said.

"She finally decides when Riven's the winner", Stella whispered to Brandon.

"Sure you can, I'll go easy on you", Riven smiled and gave her the controller.

Riven chose C. Falcon again and Musa chose Kirby. Riven was going easy on her, until he saw that Musa had 0 percent damage while he had 64!

"Hey, this is sorta fun", Musa smiled at the tv.

Riven glared at the tv and put more concentration and mumbuled something.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time!**

**Kirby is the winner!**

"Oooohhhh! So much for KVG! Yeah, you made us proud Musa!", Tecna gave her a high-five.

"Haha! Riven, king of video games, got beaten by a girl!", Helia laughed.

"Shut up, I went easy on her!" Riven yelled.

"Yeah, I bet it's because he wants another date with Musa…" Stella teased.

"WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Musa and Riven yelled in unison.

"They were on a date!" Alex exclaimed, trying to hold his laugh but he couldn't take it anymore. Riven just whacked his best friend on the head.

"You guys never take a break, do you?", Musa glared at them.

"Nah, it's our job to tease", Stella grinned.

Musa rolled her eyes and saw with her friends, trying to get them to stop talking about her and Riven.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Veeerrryyyy long chapter. Hope it was good anyway. Send in reviews, no flames!


	4. when you say nothing at all

I'm really enjoying writing this story, so yes you Bloom expect very ocassional updates. Yay! This chapter didn't take me too long, but it's total worth it. Read all of it! And if I make a typo, my bad. Lol. Enjoy and no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Weeks passed after, and it was now the last day of October, Halloween. Musa had gotten close to all of her new group of friends. She even got her bff's in the group, Layla, Stella, and Bloom. She got along with everyone…everyone except Riven.

During the last few weeks, Musa and Riven turned down the 'tension meter' and they didn't argue about _everything_. Yet, he was still very annoying and would always ask what she was doing. Can't he just mind his own business?

Anyway, it was about 4:20 p.m. and Musa, Layla, Bloom, and Stella were in Bloom and Tecna's dorm. Tecna had a hair appointment at the Gardenia Beauty Salon because tonight was one of the most important nights of the year.

"Can you guys believe that the Halloween Dance is tonight? I still can't pick out my costume, and it has to be extra special", Bloom sighed as she looked through her closet.

"What's so different about this dance? You just pick a costume and that's it…right?", Musa asked.

"Well, those are stupid ordinary dances that other schools have. See, about 2 years ago, a lot of kids were complaining that the school dances were always really boring because it was the same old thing every time", Layla started explaining.

"So the Student Council decided to give something different about every dance. For example, the Halloween Dance is especially fun because not only do you have to wear a costume; but it's mandatory that you wear a mask. We always go in a group of friends cause the first year we never found each other", Stella laughed as she looked at Bloom's clothes.

"Well that's sorta bad that you can't take off the mask", Musa said.

"Oh yeah you do. At exactly 9, you take off the mask", Layla explained.

"Oh I get it", Musa nodded.

"My god! Guys, give me suggestions! I can't choose at all. What are you guys gonna wear?", Bloom asked, now throwing the clothes in her hand back in the closet carelessley.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna be a vampire. Mwahahaha", Stella laughed evily.

"Oookkk, uh, I'm gonna be a mummy, but it's a fabulous mummy", Layla said.

"Hmm…oh, I guess I can be a purple witch. I have this really big purple witch cap that covers my eyes", Bloom finally decided. "What about you, Musa?"

"I don't think I'm gonna go", Musa said, with no interest.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah. I mean, it does sound fun and all, but I do have reasons. For one, I have a lot of work to catch on. Second, I'm not in much of a party mood. But most importantly, I don't have a costume", Musa said, counting with her fingers.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Musa! It's one of the biggest events of the whole year", Stella pouted.

"The guilt speech is not gonna work on me this time. I don't even have a costume; so I can't go anyway", Musa said.

"Layla, I think it's time for our most favorite episode, don't you think?", Bloom grinned. Stella giggled. Musa raised her eyebrow.

"I think you're right, Bloom. It's time for our favorite show", Layla grinned.

She grabbed a hair brush from Bloom's bathroom and held it in front of the tv, pretending it was a camera.

"Hello again! My name is Layla Sanders, and you're watching 'Closet Hunters'", Layla said, using the comb as a microphone.

Musa sighed, a faint smile on her face.

"And today's victim is one of my bff's, Musa Peterson! Our mission is to find a costume for tonight's Halloween Dance. Let's take my friend here to her closet right now! Come on staff!", Layla laughed as she took Musa's hand and ran out of the dorm, Bloom and Stella right behind them.

Once inside Musa's dorm, the other girls went through all her clothing looking for at least one costume. Musa was just sitting on her bed.

"You guys are wasting your time. All you're doing is messing up my closet", Musa sighed.

"I don't think so. Ladies, we have found Musa the perfect outfit!", Layla exclaimed as she held up what she found.

Layla held up a beautiful strapless dress. It was the color of the most beautiful white/pearl. Its skirt part looked flowing and very perfect for something like this. It looked fit for a princess.

"Why would I wear that? It's not a costume", Musa said, standing up and scanning the dress.

"Think outside the box, Musa. You're going as a princess! What do you think, ladies?", Layla asked, putting the dress over Musa's body.

The two girls clapped and giggled.

"I am not going to wear this!" Musa protested.

"But I even have a mask that'll go with it!" Bloom pouted.

"Alright, Musa. I'll give you two choices. Either you dress up like a princess and come with us to the Halloween Dance, or I'll spread rumors that you and Riven are going out! And you know how I'm the Rumor Queen and everyone believes me" Stella blackmailed.

"Oh my god, no! Fine, I'll go", Musa pouted and crossed her arms.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Musa went to get the door and opened it a little to see Riven.

She closed the door really quickly again, "Uhhh…I'll be right back…" she laughed nervously and went outside closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?", Musa asked quickly.

"Do you have short term memory loss, Musa? This is my room too", Riven replied.

"Well, you can't go in right now; I'll get whatever you want from in there, but you can't come in", Musa said.

"Why not?"

"The three evil geniuses are picking a costume for me for the stupid Halloween Dance," Musa blushed from the embarrassment.

"Who are the three evil geniuses?"

"Layla, Stella, and Bloom. Now go somewhere else. Go hang out with Alex and them. I don't want them to know we're rooming together. Who knows how much commotion that will cause with our friends and your 'fan girls'. Now go, bye", she demanded, pushing Riven towards the direction of Alex and Sky's room, and then went back inside their room.

"My god. Did she forget that it was _my _dorm before hers?" Riven muttered as he continued walking around.

"Who was it, Musa?", Bloom asked.

"Some guy, he knocked at the wrong door", Musa said.

"Oh ok. Let's get back to your dress!", Stella giggled.

**With Riven…**

Riven opened the door to see Alex, Sky, and Brandon already wearing costumes.

"Great timing, dude. We were just about to call you", Brandon said waving his hand as if to say hello.

_I'm kinda glad you didn't…_ Riven thought.

"And what are you three supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the three wearing matching outfits.

"We are the living dead! A.K.A. zombies!" Alex said dramatically and doing a weird posture with Sky and Brandon.

"Riight…" Riven said, sitting on one of the beds.

"What are you gonna go as?", Sky asked.

"I don't know, a vampire?" Riven shrugged.

"No, almost half the population this year is going to be that…or a celebrity or something like that," Brandon stated.

"How about a prince? It's so not original that no one would bother dressing up as that!" Alex suggested.

"I think I know the real reason why they won't," Riven shivered at the thought.

"Aw come on Riven. How much you wanna bet you'll thank us when you meet your 'princess' at the dance?" Sky grinned.

"Yeah, Riven. And all three of us guys decided to buy the costume for you!" Alex said showing the outfit hanging in his closet door.

"Gee thanks guys, you really shouldn't have. REALLY", Riven said sarcastically and crossed his arms.

''Fine, I'll go''

"Yeah!", the guys exclaimed in unison.

**With the girls…**

It was six o'clock and the girls were still putting on their finishing touches before the dance. Bloom put on the long witch hat and put on a purple mask just in case

Layla's outfit was the most creative, actually. What she did first was cover her whole body with a type of long and skiny paper that made her look like she was under wraps. Once she did that, she got a normal short tight skirt and covered all of it with duck tape and put it on. Then she got a normal tank top and also covered it with duck tape and put it on. Finally, she put on sunglasses shaped like white stars and put on a lot of powder on her face. She looked like an awesome mummy.

Stella was, of course, a vampire. She even got fangs and a really long cape. All she had to do to hide her face was put a lot of powder on her face to make her look really pale.

"Musa, just come out. I bet it's not that bad", Layla pounded on the bathroom door.

"Okay, fine…" Musa came out.

She put on a red mask that covered her eyes and her white dress. She had christal shoes (sounds familiar?) and her long hair was up in a pony tail to the side.

"You look so pretty! I wish I could've gotten that dress" Stella squealed.

"Aw come on, let's just go", Musa said and the girls stepped out of the dorm.

**At the Dance…**

"Where are the girls?", Alex asked.

"What, you wanna dance with Layla already?" Timmy grinned.

"Of course I-hey! You tricked me, you evil person!" Alex blushed. The boys started cracking up.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get a drink" Riven said and walked towards the food and drink table. The guys just nodded and continued teasing Alex.

The four girls entered the dance right when Riven left. The guys immediatley recognized them, except for Alex.

"Wow! Who's the mumy?" Alex blushed staring in awe.

"Are you seriously that stupid?", Timmy asked.

"Hey guys! Hey Alex" Layla ran up to them, her curly flowing behind her.

"Uh…do I know you?" Alex asked.

"Alex, come on. I'm the only one that would be able to create such a great outfit like this. Can't you recognize my voice?" Layla raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…nope, can't really recognize you," Alex laughed nervously.

"You're so slow today, Alex", Layla hit him on the head playfully. "Well you're not gonna know who I am until 9, so let's go dance! Maybe you'll remember me then!"

She grabbed Alex's hand, who was blushing furiously now, and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Aww…that's too cute. Alex is such a dope. He's so cute with Layla", Stella squealed.

"Hey guys, I'm sorta thirsty so I'm gonna get a drink, ok?" Musa walked towards the drinks.

"Hey Musa, wait u-" Stella was cut off because Helia and Brandon put their hands on her mouth to prevent her from talking.

Stella bit their hands, causing them to yelp and rub their hands.

"What was that for, you dopes?" Stella yelled.

"Riven went to go get a drink too, if you get my hint" Brandon winked, all the guys nodded.

"Ooh! You guys are good!" Stella giggled.

At the food table someone bumped into Musa.

"Sorry about that Princess…" the guy held his hand to help her up.

Musa didn't pay attention to the hand and got up herself, "Princess? Do I look like a-…oh right…the dress, bossy friends…" Musa mumbled that last two words.

"Sounds like you have some pretty stubborn friends too," Riven laughed.

Musa didn't pay attention to his comment. She was too busy admiring his shiny eyes, they were so beautiful. She tried to recognize him, but his mask covered too much of his face. She couldn't help smile at his costume. How convinient that she was so attracted to the prince. She liked him already, even his red hair.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you" Musa laughed, hiding her embarrasment. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Haha, don't worry. It was just a comment. How about I get you some fruit punch?" Riven smiled.

Riven felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. This girl looked so beautiful; he couldn't really put his finger on who it was and he didn't care. He loved the way she was so innocent and her laugh was so adorable to him. Her eyes were gleaming brightly and her hair looked so soft. She looked like a fragile doll in her dress around her petite body.

Musa finished her drink and quickly disposed of her cup, deciding to follow this mysterious prince. But little did they know that their friends were eaves dropping on them.

"Oh my god! They are so cute!" Stella squealed.

"That's what you say about every couple!" Timmy laughed.

"Oh shut up, Timmy. I'm in my own little world", Stella hit his arm playfully and kept looking at the two as they went towards the dance floor.

The lights suddenly turned from neon colors, to blue and white only, turning the mood down. A slow song started to play to go with the lights. Riven looked at the princess in front of him, gazing like a little girl at the lights. Riven took a deep breathe and took a step forward.

Riven held out his hand towards her smiling, bringing him to her attention. "May I have this dance, my princess?".

"You may", Musa blushed taking his hand.

**A/N: If someone wants to hear the song while reading the rest, you may put ''when you say nothing at all'' by Ronan keating**

The two danced gracefully on the dance floor; Musa's arms around Riven's neck and Riven's arms wrapped around her petite waist. Musa kept staring at him; it felt like a dream that came out of a fairy tale book or something. She loved the feeling of him close by. It felt so natural being with him.

**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing**

**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**

All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine

**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

_**Repeat chorus**_****

**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

Before she knew it, the song was over and the lights started to turn back to their original different colors. Musa felt saddened that it was over and she had to let go of him.

"Hey, why don't we go outside? It's kinda getting stuffy in here with all the people," Riven suggested, letting go of her petite figure.

"Yeah, ok" she agreed holding his hand all the way outside.

Outside the two sat on a bench under a big and blooming tree. It was quiet outside compared to the booming music inside the building, but you could still hear the faint sound of music coming from within.

"The stars are so pretty," Musa smiled, looking at the twinkling lights above.

Riven just stared at her; he was so captivated by everything about her. The way she talked, the way she looked, everything. Riven just sighed. Musa felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. Riven was totally captured by her blue eyes.

"Hmm?" Musa giggled at the fact that it looked like he wanted to ask her something, but didn't .

"You just look so familiar somehow…" Riven blushed.

"I know what you mean…"

They both started moving in closer. They were about an inch apart before their lips would have touched, but then…

"Hey guys!" Stella yelled interrupting the two.

"Stella?" Musa and Riven said in unison surprised to see their friend, "Wait, you know her?"

"Come on; the teachers have a surprise for us!" Stella took Musa's hand and dragged her towards the building.

_That girl looks so much like her, despite the eyes though..._ Riven thought.

"Wait, I never got your…" Musa yelled back, "_…name._"

The boy was already gone from under the tree and in the crowd of people.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What did you think? They were so close, but yet so far. Lol. Oh and about a few chapters, I forgot to describe Alex and Alan; so here you go!

Alex has Brown hair that always looked super soft. He has hazel eyes. He's pretty tall. He's usually the one that's real 'DUH'. Not in school; but in common sense…like you just saw in this chapter. How could he not recognize Layla. Duh!

Alan has messy red hair (in a sexy way, lol) and green eyes. He's also pretty tall. He's one who likes to be in control and always gets what he wants. He's smart at math and stuff, but hates to read. He has a few girls chasing him (not as much as Riven, though. He's one of the hottest guys in the school)


	5. Bloom and Sky?

Hey again people! Okay once again thanx for the reviews! I glad you all are liking this story so far so I promise to keep updating, anyway please review!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A week passed after the Halloween Dance. It was Saturday morning and everyone from the group had to go visit their families, go to the doctor or dentist or something. Musa didn't have family here and apparently, Riven didn't either. The two of them were left alone.

Right now, it was about 12 o'clock. Musa had just come back from guitar classes. Yes, guitar classes. She had been joining those classes since she found out there was a music academy near the school. Musa went at 10 and came back 2 hours later. She changed and, right now, was cleaning her guitar on her bed. Riven was playing his GameBoy DS with earphones so she wouldn't hear the noise.

As Musa inspected the instrument, she remembered the prince that she danced with that night at the Dance. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. _Ugh! What's wrong with me? I've been thinking of him non-stop_, Musa thought and kept on staring at it. Ever since that day, she hasn't stopped thinking about him; with his amazing eyes and posture.

Riven was playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (it's the only thing I had in mind for right now, lol) and was almost done with it. He was in the part where Sora tried so hard to remember the one that truly was the most important to him, which got him thinking about the girl from the dance again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so different from all of the others, just like _her_. Riven smiled and put pause. He decided to check to see what Musa was doing. She looked deep in thought. She had left her guitar and was smiling in her thoughts.

Musa felt eyes on her and she quickly turned to glare at him, "What?"

"I was just curious, so what are you thinking about?" Riven asked, staring at her.

"It's my thoughts, not yours…" Musa began to blush ever so slightly at him realizing her thoughts.

Riven shrugged and searched in his back pack for something and then slammed it back in the closet.

"Oh great, Timmy forgot to give me the extra batteries. I'm gonna go to his room and get them, ok?" Riven informed her, starting to walk towards the door.

"Yeah whatever," she replied, turning her attention to the guitar again.

Riven rolled his eyes a little and left the room. Musa took one quick glance at her guitar. _I was really distracted…oh well_, Musa thought and put them away in her closet.

She wasn't in the mood to do anything else, so she grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. Musa couldn't really get a good view of the screen on her bed so she looked around the room to find the best spot. And it, ironically, happened to be on Riven's bed.

Musa looked to the sides. "Wait…what am I doing? Riven is probably caught up with his friends; I bet he won't mind", Musa said.

Musa hopped on his bed, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. _It's for the tv, nothing else_.

The commercials soon came up and she was about to go to her own bed, before there was anything suspicious, but stopped when she noticed something on top of the dresser that separated her and Riven's beds. It was a square shaped brown wallet; _his_ wallet.

Musa grinned evily, she couldn't help herself, "I don't think Riven will mind if he doesn't catch me…"

She took the wallet and looked inside it. "Aww…darn it, he's broke too!" she said to no one in particular.

After she looked through that pocket, she noticed pictures inside the other clear pockets. The first one saw was a group picture of Riven, Alex, Sky, Brandon, and Layla. Musa smiled in amusement; Layla was desperatley trying to mess up Riven's hair, she looked sorta mad.

She flipped over the picture and gasped at the next one. The picture seemed more recent than the last. It was of a girl clinging on to Riven's arm. What surprised Musa the most was that the girl was like looking through a mirror. She had the same blue hair, with the same hair-style, and the same colored skin, the only thing that was different about the two of them was the girl's brown eyes (A/N:Musa has blue eyes oh and her hair is in the same way it is in the third season so it is longer)

The way Riven looked at the girl in the picture made a slight but instant pain in Musa's heart. Jealousy? Nah, it can't be jealousy, right? _Right?_

Musa was soon brought back to reality though when she heard the door click open.

"Not only did I get the batteries, but I also got me a dr-Hey! What are you doing with my wallet?" Riven asked, raising an eye brow.

"Uhh…" Musa felt so embarrased. She got too caught up in his pictures and now she got caught red handed.

"And what are you doing on my bed? If you wanted money, you should take a part-time job or something. Like I'd ever give you money", Riven smirked.

"F.Y.I., Riven, I wanted to watch tv and your bed is the best place to watch it from. And as for your wallet, you should know by now not to leave you stuff lying around. I was just gonna put it in your drawer and it opened…I was just looking at the pictures", Musa said, sighing in relief in her mind. Riven gave her 'you're crazy' look and put the batteries next to the tv.

Musa now blushed from embarrassment, and hopped back onto her; laying on her back. Riven sighed and went on his bed and did the same.

Musa began thinking about the picture again. _Who is that girl?_ ,she thought, _And why the hell does she look like me. _Musa sighed, _What's wrong with me and why do I feel this way…_

Riven noticed that she had a sort of hurt expression while she thought of something. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", Musa glared suspiciously at him and sat up.

"Hehe…"

"What are you smirking at?" Musa continued to glare.

"It's just that…you're always picking fights with me, and I don't even remember how it all started anymore," Riven replied.

"You're so annoying, that's why!" she crossed her arms and quickly turned to face the other way.

"Hey Musa?" Riven said softly.

"What now?" Musa growled.

"Umm…" Riven began blushing, "Can you put your hair up in a pony tail? And to the side?" the red color on his face now became more visible.

"Huh? Why?" Musa now looked at him with curiosity. That was real random.

"B-because…can you please?" he begged with puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine"

Musa grabbed the pink rubber band she put on the drawer that she used for guitar classes and made a pony tail to the side just like he asked. When she was finished she looked at him.

"Now what?" Musa noticed he was looking at her intently causing her to blush as well.

Riven started walking towards her bed.

"Riven, w-what are y-" he put his index finger on her lips as if to say 'be quiet'.This caused Musa to blush furiously. _WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME,_ she screamed in her head.

Musa and Riven's faces was now less than an inch apart. Musa closed her eyes shut, she was really nervous now. Riven only smirked, and then sat back down on his bed like nothing happened.

"I was right all along. You can't be that girl, what was I thinking?" Riven laughed (the one at the Dance…you idiot, Riven. IT IS HER!).

Musa's face began turning red. "What the hell is wrong with you! I mean, what the heck was that all about!" Musa yelled.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything. I was just checking for something…", then Riven grinned extremely wide, "…or is it, that you actually _wanted _me to do something?"

"You're a maniac, you know that?" Musa was still flushed as she glared at him.

"You're the one who goes on top of people's beds and takes their wallets," Riven laughed.

"Grr…"

"Hey, wanna go out for lunch? I'm getting hungry, and not on a date of course!" Riven asked.

"W-what? But you don't even have money! And I'm kinda broke..." Musa gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I do. I just put it in my backpack to keep it away from thieves like you!" Riven smirked.

_Note to self: Take needed munny when he's asleep…, _Musa thought as she glared at him even more.

"So are you coming or not?" Riven asked already putting on a brown jacket (it was still cold), "I do need to make it up to you for that little misunderstanding right now, even though you should be the one doing this for trying to steal from me."

"Fine, fine" Musa got up and put on her purple jacket and waited outside the door for Riven as he quickly put the batteries on his GameBoy DS.

When Riven put the batteries in, he went to check his wallet to see what she saw exactly. "So she saw this huh?" looking at the picture of the girl clinging on to his arm. Riven shook his head. He took out a picture from behind; it was a pretty old picture of a little girl about 6 years old with soft-looking blue hair and pretty blue eyes. Riven has waited for her to meet with him again, just like he promised her. Riven sighed as he put the picture back and went out the door because Musa was starting to complain on why he took so long.

The two walked together outside the building to find a place to eat lunch.

**In Town…**

"So, tell me again why you're like five feet away from me?" Riven asked.

"Because, I don't want people to think we're together or anything" Musa replied with her face in another direction.

"Riight, so where do you wanna eat?" Riven asked while looking at the stores around them.

"I don't know, hmm…how about that one over there," Musa said as she was pointing at Fuddruckers.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for a good hamburger (haha, me 2)" Riven agreed.

As they were walking towards the Fuddruckers, Musa saw someone familiar ahead of them, and coming in their direction. It was Bloom and Sky! In panic, Musa quickly pushed Riven behind some near by wall and hid there with him.

"Hey, what the-!"

"Shh! It's Bloom and Sky…" Musa whispered, putting her hand over his mouth.

"I don't get it, why are you so embarrassed to be seen with me?" he asked, pushing her hand away.

"That's not it, you dope-" she glared at him, "-Look!".

Musa pointed towards Bloom and Sky's direction and saw the two holding hands and laughing as if someone said a joke.

"Whoa! I didn't know they were _really _going out! I only made it up the time I said they were!" Riven exclaimed with wide eyes.

The two decided to eaves drop on them, just to make sure they were really going out.

"I had a great time, Bloom! I'm glad we came here" Sky smiled warmly.

"Haha, me too, Sky. I loved it. But I just hate the fact that we have to hide our relationship" Bloom sighed.

"Why don't we just tell them then? I mean, even if Stella spreads it to everyone, I won't be ashamed" Sky said innocently.

Bloom blushed and hugged him. "Ok, tomorrow we'll tell them".

"Oh my god! Bloom said she had a dentist appointment! I can't believe she lied to one of her friends ", Musa exclaimed in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, and, come to think of it…Sky also said he was going to the dentist…I think", Riven wondered.

"Mwahaha, you wanna pop up and confront them?", Musa laughed quietly.

"Yeah, but it'll ruin their date. Maybe later in the domitory" Riven grinned.

"Yeah good idea. Besides, I'm hungry for food and not details on how they hooked up", Musa smiled as she clutched her stomach.

**Later in the Dormitory Building…**

Sky was walking Bloom back to her bedroom, when Musa and Riven popped out of nowhere yelling, "AHA! You two _are_ going out!"

"W-what? What are you talking about? We saw each other at the dentist so we just came back together, that's all" Bloom said nervously.

"Don't give us that excuse. We saw you two holding hands coming out of Fuddruckers. Confess!" Musa demanded. Sky and Bloom exchanged looks

"Okay, okay, fine. We're going out! But we only hid it from you guys to stop all the commotion before it started", Sky sighed.

"So when did you two get together?" Riven asked, a grin spreading on his face.

"Um…at the Halloween Dance…" Bloom blushed, "And uhh…that's all you need to know …"

"Aww…why not? If you tell us we won't tell Stella and the others!" Musa said

"Ok, fine! Just don't say anything. It started when I asked Sky to dance with me…and…well…you say it, Sky. I don't want to", Bloom turned to the ground to hide her completely red face.

"Ok…see, I asked Bloom to dance with me, but then I lost her somewhere in the crowd. I looked for her everywhere, but I only found Flora. I asked her where Bloom was and she told me, 'I'll tell you where she is if you confess you like'. She's a mad genius, I tell you. Mad!", Sky started.

"Yeah she is. She's really good at this stuff. I was part of her plan", Bloom said.

"Flora's plan?", Riven and Musa asked in unison.

"Yeah, see. I wanted to find Bloom so badly so I told her that I liked Bloom a lot. So then guess what Flora tells me? She says that Bloom is right in back of me", Sky covered his face to hide his stupidity.

"He started to blush furiously and he was just babbling out words. Sooo…!cough!…I kissed him and told him I liked him too", Bloom said in a hushed voice.

"Aww…I am so gonna give Flora a high-five when I see her. Congradulations!" Musa squealed.

"Uhh…thanks…" Bloom and Sky smiled.

"At least you two are finally together with the help of Sky's stupidity of course! I think you beat Alex on this one! Haha !" Riven laughed.

"Hey! At least I have a girlfriend!" Sky smirked.

"Okay guys, I think we got the point. Let's just forget this chat ever happened. We're gonna tell everyone later," Bloom sighed.

"See ya, guys", Riven started to drag Musa, who was still burning with questions.

"Those two are inseperable. They're gonna end up going out, you'll see" Sky laughed.

"I know, we're helping as much as we can. Well, bye!", Bloom kissed Sky goodbye on the cheek and walked inside her room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Review please!! Lol

I really appreciate your reviews, I really really do! Is the only way I know that people is actually reading my story, so plzzz

Magical


	6. happy Bday!

Yayness! I'm so happy you guys like my story. I hope to continue it for a long time…I really don't know how to end it so…it might go on for a long time. Lol. Ok, well enjoy this chapter and don't forget to enjoy, cause they motivate me to write even faster, ok? No flames! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Today was the day that the gang had to work hard and fast. Today was a very special day for ome of the group members. Today was Flora's birthday. They all were planning to make her day extra special because Flora has felt very sick during these days. Flora felt better today, but they wanted to make her feel 100 percent better.

"Alright guys, right now Flora is with her family. She's gonna come back in about 2 hours. What should we do for her?", Bloom said.

Everyone (well except Flora, duh) was sitting in Alex and Sky's room.

"It has to be something really big. Something worthy of Flora's status", Sky smirked as he played a simple chord on his electric guitar.

"Well, everyone knows that Heila has a big surprise for her, don't we guys?", Stella grinned as everyone else gave Heila the same evil grin.

"Wha-? What are you talking about", Heila cleared his throat nervously.

"You know exactly what we're talking about, Heila!", Tecna stood up straight and crossed her arms with a big grin on her face.

"No…I don't", Heila blushed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO ASK HER OUT!", all the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, dude, we know that you've been skipping all our hang-out days to practice asking her out ", Brandon laughed, grabbing Sky's soccer ball that was next to his bed and started to play with it with his knees.

"Speaking of that, look what I found under Heila's bed!", Timmy took out a neatly-wrapped present with an aqua bow.

Heila gasped and quickly grabbed the present from his hands before glaring at him. "Ok ok, fine…you guys wint", Heila sighed and put the present back in its hiding spot.

"Aw, I can't wait to see the look on her face", Musa smiled.

"I bet you've seen many love-struck girls before; why would her face be any different", Riven asked "innocently".

"Riven, don't start this again", Musa glared.

"I was being honest! You girls have seen this many times, why is it so interesting?", Riven asked.

"Because us girls actually love to see the happiness of others unlike you boys who never cry in Titanic", Layla replied; Musa glaring at him more.

"Geez, sorry for asking", Riven glared at Musa back before turning his attention back to the others.

Musa felt her cheeks burn. Musa gasped in her mind and turned the other way. _Why am I blushing! I hate Riven! He just said he was sorry in the worst possible way…but he said it so innocently…NO! Bad thoughts! Evil thoughts!_ Musa thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Bloom spoke again.

"Back to the plan people! We don't have all day", Bloom said, lying down on Sky's bed on her back; her head dangling on the edge to see the others.

"Hey, I think I have a totally awesome idea", Stella squealed and told them her idea.

**Later on…**

Flora was on her way back to school. She sighed. She had to _walk _back to school. All she wanted was a car! Even a crappy little bike; all she wanted was some wheels to go around and not have to make her feet hurt every time.

After all; this was her 16th birthday and she already had a driver's liscense. But her parents said that she was old enough to get it on her own. What kind of parent would not give their child a car when they got their driver's liscence? _My parents are that strict. They want me to become 'a responsible and working adult'. I'm still a teenager!_.

Flora saw the sign that read 'Twilight High'. She walked towards the gate and saw the guard.

"Student?", the guard asked.

Flora took out her Twilight card that approved that she was a student at Twilight High. The guard opened the gates and was greeted by Stella and Heila.

"Happy Birthday, Flora!", the two exclaimed in unison and hugged her tightly.

"Haha, thanks you guys. But can you stop squeezing me so I can hear you say 'happy birthday' for next year?", Flora gasped for air.

"Hehe, sorry", Stella appologized as the two let go of her.

"So how was your day with your parents?", Heila asked as the three of them walked through the fields of the school.

"Meh, I've had better conversations with them. I mean, Chris kept bugging me even though it was my birthday. Now that he's older, his evil mind has grown more eviler! I shall have my revenge. But…it was ok. I missed my parents, and I was glad to see them again", Flora smirked.

"Mwahaha, only childs rock. So Flora, what did they give you for your birthday?", Stella asked with excitement.

"They gave me a portable DVD player. I so can't complain; I already tried it out. It's awsome", Flora smiled widely.

Now the three were very close to the parking lot in front of the dormitory building.

"Flora, can you come with us over here?", Heila commanded more than asked because he and Stella held on to her arms and pulled her to the parking lot instead of the dormitories.

"But…I wanna go see the others. Don't be buddy-hoggers, you guys. I know you love me, but come on", Flora smirked.

Without Flora noticing, Stella winked at Heila, who blushed furiously. She mouthed, 'You love her!'.

'Shut up!', he mouthed back.

"Flora; what car did you always want?", Heila asked with a big smile on his face.

The two stopped her and stood in front of her to block her view.

"Uh…ok, sure. I've always wanted a lime green beetle. They're so adorable", Flora sighed dreamily.

"Good; so now we know that you'll love your birthday gift from all the gang and us", Stella giggled.

"Wha--…No way…no you didn't", Flora started to jump up and down.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLORA!", everyone jumped out from behind the cars and screamed their heads off.

Stella and Heila got out of the way and extended their hands to the car in front of them like in the commercials. It was the lime green beetle with a big sash over it that said, 'Happy Sweet 16, Flora! From all of your buddys'.

"OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST FRIENDS ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE!", Flora yelled and hugged all of them tightly.

"We wanted to make sure you felt 100 percent better! So all of us pitched in and I didn't actually think we could pull it off. Even with all of our money together, we still couldn't get it. But it turned out that the owner of the car store (whatever they're called) was Musa's 2nd cousin! He let us get it! It's Musa you should be thanking", Layla laughed.

"Muse! I totally love you and your cousins!", Flora pushed them all away and hugged Musa tightly.

"Love me enough to not call me Muse?", Musa smiled.

"Anything, buddy ol' pal! Is it ok if I take it out for a test run?", Flora asked her friends, letting go of Musa.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't", Riven smirked.

"Yaaaaay!", Flora ran to the car and saw the keys already in place.

"Hey Flora, before you go off-with me in the passenger seat! Haha!- Heila has a gift for you", Stella squealed and all the gang huddled behind Heila and Flora with anxiousness.

"Oh…ok, what's up Heila?", Flora blushed.

Heila grabbed Flora and leaned her down in his arms (like in Tango, you know what I'm talking about?); almost touching the ground. Flora blushed furiously and the gang was 'Woo'ing out loud. Heila then kissed her sweetly on the lips. Flora's eyes widdened.

_Who cares about the car now!_, Flora thought and reacted now. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"YAAAYYY! WOOOO! GO FLORA AND HEILA!", Stella's voice was heard the most from the others.

"Ready gang?", Bloom asked.

"One, two, three!", they all exclaimed in unison before…

"Heila and Flora sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage (spelling!)", they all sang in unison.

Heila brought Flora back to her standing position and blushed furiously. "Happy birthday", Heila laughed.

"Whoa, forget the car", Flora laughed briefly, her cheeks completely red.

"I call in the front!",Stella exclaimed and started to run to the car.

"Wait!", Flora halted her.

"You're not gonna let your best friend in the whole world go in the front?", Stella asked with "shock".

"It's not that. I'm gonna take the car for a spin later…I just wanna hang out with you guys now", Flora smiled.

"Yay! Party in Flora's dorm!", Tecna yelled and everyone ran into the dormitory building.

They were all in a crowd in front of Stella and Flora's door. Flora desperatley tried to push through them. She finally stretched her hand out to unlock the door and everyone ran inside.

Flora sighed happily and closed her door.

"What do you guys wanna do? I'm in the mood for party games", Bloom laughed as she accidently fell on the bed.

"I know! Let's play the very classic game of spin the bottle", Stella grinned.

"No way", Riven crossed his arms.

"Do we have to?", Timmy sighed.

"Yes you do, because it's my birthday and I say so", Flora grinned.

"Oh great", the guys sighed.

"Oh! Let's dim the lights!", Stella squealed and went to dim the lights.

"It's dark enough outside, but whatever", Sky chuckled as they all started to sit down in a circle.

Flora went over to the mini fridge, got out a water bottle, and joined her friends.

"Shotgun I pick", Stella grinned and looked at all her friends.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble, aren't we?", Musa said.

"Oh yeah", Stella laughed evily. "I pick…Alex"

"Me? How come?", Alex complained, but reached out to spin the bottle. It landed on Sky.

"Oh great", Alex's eyes went wide.

"I like you as a friend, you rock", both of the boys said and shook hands.

"Hahaha! Losers!",Brandon laughed.

"Oh shut up Brandon, cause I choose you", Sky through the bottle at him.

"Ow, you didn't have to throw it. Fine",Brandon said and spun the bottle.

The bottle got slower and slower until it finally stopped on the one he always got nervous with.

"Brandon, you have to kiss Stella!", they all laughed.

Stella and Brandon blushed furiously.

"Uh...I gotta go to the...thing", Brandon said and started to get up.

"Oh no you don't! You and Stella are kissing", Flora went to the door.

"Fine, ok ok. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you", Stella threatened playfully.

"Not like you weren't gonna spill our secrets", Musa whispered.

"What?", Stella asked.

"Nothing", everyone smiled.

Stella gave them a suspicious look before turning to Brandon. They slowly leaned in together until their lips finally met briefly. Everyone cheered loudly and giggled.

"Still friends, right?", Brandon blushed.

"Uh-huh", Stella blushed and sat down.

"Now, Stella picks", Flora said.

Stella scanned the circle of friends until her eyes landed on Riven.

"I pick Riven", Stella grinned.

"Fine", Riven said and spun the bottle. It got slower and slower until it landed on a certain girl he didn't want it to land on.

"OH MY GOD! YAY! Finally I get to see Musa and Riven kiss!", Stella squealed with delight and clapped her hands.

Musa and Riven stared at each other with red cheeks.

"I am not kissing him", Musa said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"What makes you think I want to", Riven groaned and glared back.

"Well you have to and there's no quitting because I say so. Now kiss", Flora demanded with a grin on her face.

"You know what? I know how to get out of this", Riven said and got up.

He walked over to Musa and bent down. Musa was shocked that he wouldn't put up an argument to kiss her. Before she could say anything, he pecked her cheek and then went back to sit in his spot.

"NO WAY! You cheated!" Brandon argued.

"Yeah! It's not supposed to be on the cheek!", Layla pouted.

"I never heard any of you say that it can't be on the cheek", Riven smirked. Musa sighed in relief.

"Ok, from now on it's only on the lips, not on the cheek…unless it's guy and guy or girl and girl", Flora said.

"Do it now, you two cheated", Stella demanded.

"No way; we did what you said so that's it", Musa argued.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about the…", Tecna looked at her friends.

"Oh yeah! We have to give Flora her other present. I'll go get it; it's in my room, right?", Layla asked.

"Yeah", they all said. Layla quickly ran out of the room.

"You guys got me another present? Seriously, I think the car is enough. I feel so spoiled, hahaha", Flora smirked.

As fast as Layla left, she came back with a chocolate volcano cake with lots of small candles inside the volcano to make it look like it had lava. Everyone started to sing happy birthday and put it in front of Flora.

"Ok, are you ready for the chocolate explosion?", Bloom asked.

"Oh yeah!", Flora exclaimed.

"Then just blow out the candles", Layla laughed.

Flora blew the candles and the chocolate erupted up, making everyone yelp and then laugh because they got covered in chocolate. The chocolate oozed down the cake.

Everyone got spoons from the small table next to the fridge and ate the entire cake.

"Whoa, I'm stuffed", Stella giggled.

"Yeah me, too. Hey we better get going; it's already 9 and you know how they always check up on us to see that we're all in our rooms", Tecna reminded.

"Oh my god you're right. Now all of you get out of my room or I'll have to use force", Stella laughed evily and got out her heavy purple bag.

"Oh no! Everyone run!", Brandon yelled as all of them ran out of the dorm.

"Thanks you guys! See you tomorrow", Flora waved before Stella closed the door.

Musa and Riven entered their dorm and got comfortable. Musa suddenly wrinkled her nose in disgust as she smelled the chocolate on Riven (she was in the back so she didn't get any chocolate on her)

"Take a shower Riven! That chocolate is starting to stink up the room" Musa complained and put her hands over her nose.

"You don't have to tell me, 'mom', I was on my way there!", Riven argued. He grabbed whatever was on top of his drawer and went inside the bathroom.

"Ugh…boys" Musa huffed and layed down on her back on the bed.

Musa waited for him to come out of the bathroom to change into her PJ's and get ready to sleep. She could change right there, but she felt more comfortable inside the bathroom where no one would come in or the fear of Riven opening the door. So she began to think about what's been going on between her and Riven.

_I have to admit, I don't hate Riven anymore. He's ok. But I'm still so confused. Why do I always feel so…jealous when he's talking with girls? Or why do I always feel butterflies when he smiles at me? Is it possible that I like him…more than a friend? It can't be possible!_, Musa thought, sighing in the process.

She put the pillow over her head for no reason. She suddenly heard a click from the bathroom, which meant he was opening the door. She must've been carried away in her thoughts too long. She put the pillow back under her head.

"Hey Musa, have you seen my blue shirt that has the word 'Colorado' on it? I like to sleep in it when it's pretty cold", Riven asked, running his hand through his wet hair. He only had on comfortable looking PJ pants.

"My God, Riven! Put on a shirt! What's wrong with you?", Musa asked, her eyes wide with shock. Sure she had to admit he looked hot, but still.

"What? It's not like you've never seen me shirtless before," Riven replied as if it was a daily thing.

"But I'm a girl! Doesn't that mean anything to you?", Musa got up from the bed.

"No, not really"

"Ugh, whatever. Just put a shirt on either way!" Musa's cheeks began turning pink as she looked away.

"Aww…c'mon Musa. You have to admit, I'm not that horrible looking" Riven smirked at the blushing girl.

"Shut up! Get away from me!" Musa yelled, turning red from embarrassment.

Riven decided to tease her by walking closer and closer to her, causing her to blush furiously and back away; now at the foot of her bed.

"Riven, I told you to stay away!", she exclaimed.

"You can't get away from me, mwahaha!" Riven grinned.

"Holy-". Suddenly, Riven tripped over Musa's backpack, which got tangled in his feet, and accidently fell on top of Musa on the bed.

"Riven! What's wrong with you? Get off of me now!", Musa demanded, blushing furiously.

"I can't, my foot is caught on your bag and you're kinda weighing down on my hand", Riven's right hand _somehow_ ended up on Musa's back.

"Why don't you try and kick it off then?" Musa continued to glare.

"Umm…because I'm in too much pain to do it?", Riven smiled.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Musa asked.

"Maybe…" Riven smirked.

The blue haired girl didn't really know what to say now.

"No, I'm kidding, I'm really stuck! First of all, my foot is tangled with your backpack, and then you're crushing my hand, and lastly, I'm trying as hard as I can to not crush you with my weight either!"

Musa blushed furiously. She could hear the rhythm of his heart beat. He was so close to her. The air around her was intoxicated with his coconut smell. She could feel his hot breath down her neck. _Ack! Why am I thinking evil thoughts!_

Riven felt nervous like Musa, and started to blush, too. For some reason he felt like kissing her at that exact moment, but that would bring so many questions to both of them.

"Umm…Musa?"

"Yeah?"

She looked into his eyes. She always got lost in them every time she looked. She could see that Riven was moving closer to her face for a kiss. She didn't know why but she was moving closer too.

A few minutes earlier outside their room…

"Hey Timmy, what are you doing here?", Tecna asked.

"Oh, I'm here to see Riven cause he needed to borrow the Science text book for the homework…why are you here?", Timmy asked.

"I'm gonna tell Musa about the hang out with Flora and her car," Tecna replied, raising her eyebrow; growing suspicious.

"If you're gonna see Musa, then why are you here? This is Riven's room," Timmy informed.

"What are you talking about? This is Musa's room. I come here all the time with Layla, Bloom, and Stella to hang out," Tecna argued. Why would Timmy get confused with Musa's room and Riven's room?

"What? That can't be right. When you girls are hanging out somewhere, I sometimes come to Riven's room with the other guys. I _know_ this is Riven's room", Timmy argued back.

"Ok, fine. Let's just settle this now. Let's go inside, I mean, the door isn't even locked," Tecna said, pointing at the door knob.

"Okay then, but I know I'm right," Timmy said as Tecna rolled her eyes playfully.

The two slowly opened the door knob, letting themselves into the room to find Riven and Musa about to kiss.

"Oh my god! Riven and Musa were about to…!" Timmy yelled, seeing that Riven was shirtless and was on top of the cute girl.

Musa and Riven just stared in shock as they saw their two friends staring back at them with the same expression.

Musa took the liberty of just pushing Riven off of her.

_Why didn't I think of that before…_Musa thought, feeling very stupid that she could've stopped what was about to happen.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?" Tecna and Timmy exclaimed in unison.

Musa and Riven began turning as red as a cherry.

"Umm…you see…" Riven trailed off.

………

"And that's the whole story," Musa finished off. She told them everything from when the principal wouldn't let them switch rooms and how they were room mates, to that time where Riven fell on top of her.

She and Riven were both sitting together on her bed and Tecna and Timmy were sitting on Riven's bed, the four facing each other. Riven never found his blue shirt, so he wore a white muscel shirt (drools).

"I still can't believe the principal allowed you two to have the same room!" Tecna said in shock.

"I wouldn't complain if I had a girl as a roommate…" Timmy smirked as he got lost in his fantasies.

"You're disgusting!" Tecna exclaimed as she punched his arm.

"Oww…"

"Just don't tell the rest of the gang, okay?" Musa begged.

"Yeah, who knows what they'll think!" Riven exclaimed.

"Don't worry we won't," Tecna turned her head to face Timmy, "right Timmy?"

"Yes!" Timmy sat up straight from his slouch.

"Thanks guys" Riven and Musa sighed.

"Hey Musa, I was wonderng if Tecna was here to tell you about the-" Layla paused along with Alex and just stared at all four of them.

Since guys weren't allowed in a girl's dorm room and vice versa, well you can understand the situation…

"What are you all doing here?" Layla asked.

"I'm never gonna live it down…" Musa pouted.

…………

"Are you serious? You have to share a room with Musa!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yes, already!" Riven replied annoyed, for the past few minutes Alex has been asking the same question over and over.

"Just make sure this is a secret just between us, okay?" Musa begged once more.

"Yes, we promise!" Layla and Alex said in unison.

At the door they could hear other voices coming from the other side.

"I told you already! This is Musa's room, not Riven's!" Stella exclaimed, barging in the room with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Heila asked.

"Ugh…now everyone knows!" Musa cried out and puther head in her hands in frustration.

"Ooh! I see how it is; you and Riven are sharing rooms, right?" Flora grinned.

"Really, no wonder you two are so close! Imagine what happens behind the scenes!" Stella laughed.

"STELLA!" They all yelled in unison.

"Just kidding! But seriously," Stella's grin grew wider.

"Oh great…this is like a living nightmare!" Musa exclaimed.

"So much for 'be in your dorm by 10'…" Riven sighed.

"Oh yeah! We have to get to our rooms before the teacher finds out'', Bloom informed the gang.

"To the dorms!" Brandon said dramatically as everyone went out the door (duh, except Musa and Riven).

Yet, Stella stayed for one more question.

"So what does happens when you two are alone together in here?", Stella grinned.

"Stella, get out", Riven pushed her out the door and locked it.

"So you also lied about the roomate thing?", Musa asked, clearing her throat a little.

"Yeah…sorry, I didn't want them to know or they would've gotten…like that. Stella is going to be teasing us a lot now", Riven blushed a little and plopped on his bed.

"It's ok…I lied to. Guilty as charged", Musa said and got her pj's from the closet.

"Hey Musa…sorry about earlier", Riven looked at his feet.

"Well…I don't know if I'll forgive you this time", Musa said and walked into the bathroom.

"What!" Riven exclaimed and went to the bathroom and saw her betting out her comb.

"I'm kidding! Now get out of the bathroom before you make me change my mind, you pervert", Musa through a towel at him.

"I am not a pervert. And keep your towels to yourself; it's all pink", Riven scrunched his nose at her towel and threw it back at her before leaving to his bed.

Musa picked up the towel and closed the door. She looked in the mirror and saw her cheeks pink. She felt her heart beating quicker, and then relax.

_Mabye it's true…am I really falling for this skateboarder?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yes musa yes you are!!

Dang, more than 4000 words in only this chapter. I guess that's why it took me so long. Well, I hope you stayed with me this whole chapter. And I hope my bratty cousin didn't change any names this time. Bye!


	7. Christmass Journey

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two months passed and it was now about to be Christmas break. Musa didn't know what to do. She wasn't just gonna ask her friends to take her wherever they're going. That'd be so awkward and wrong. _Mabye I'll call my parents to pick me up or something. I don't want to spend Christmas on my own_, Musa thought.

It was Friday afternoon and she was writting in her journal in her room. The desk in her dorm felt like home for some reason…but with no Susie. _Cha-ching!_, Musa rejoiced in her mind.

A knock came from the door.

"Hey, can you get that; I'm sorta busy", Riven said from the open bathroom; he was desperatley trying to get white paint out of his hair (don't think evil thoughts about him having the bathroom opened).

Today in art class, the class had to paint any type of flower and, unfortunatley, Alan threw white paint into Riven's hair because he was drawing the same flower as he was. Soon every guys on the art class started throwing paint to each other. It was a horrible class, but luckily Musa ended up having no paint on her.

"Fine; I can see you're too busy trying to make your hair perfect", Musa smirked evily and got up from the desk to answer the door.

"Hey, let me just tell you something; I actually got in front of you and got white paint on my hair. If it wasn't for me, you would've looked like you had cookie monster in your hair", Riven argued.

"Whatever, Riven", Musa replied and turned the doorknob. "Hey girls, what's up?"

Layla, Bloom, and Stella were at the door.

"Hey Musa. I hope we weren't interrupting anything between you and your roomate", Stella grinned.

"I can hear from all the way over here, Stella!", Riven yelled from the bathroom.

"No, of course not. He's too busy getting paint out of his hair", Musa grinned.

"Riven stop messing with your white hair and get over here", Layla called out.

Riven came to the door and put his hands on his hair. "Is it _that _noticable?"

"No it's not, she's kidding", Musa gave him a 'duh!' look.

Riven stuck out his tongue playfully and turned his attention to the girls.

"Ok, do you two have any plans for the Christmas break?", Bloom asked.

"Not me", Musa responded.

"Nope, me niether. Why?", Riven asked.

"Well, my parents told me that I could invite all my friends to our gigantic vacation penthouse that's a few hours away from here in Lillysdale", Layla smiled widely.

Musa blinked. Whoa, 12 kids in a penthouse that's theirs? And it's only a vacation penthouse. It must be huge. Whoa.

"Yeah, Layla's parents are filthy stinkin' rich", Bloom laughed at Musa's reaction. Musa smiled warmly.

"All the gang said that they didn't have any plans and they're coming with us. We just needed to ask you guys. So, can you come? My parents are going to take care of everything except shopping and transportation. We're going in 2 cars", Layla said.

"I'll go…but only if Musa goes cause I don't want to leave her loner here, you know?", Riven said.

Musa smiled slightly at his manners and respect for her. "Yeah, I'll go".

"Yay! Ok, I want you guys to pack by Sunday; that's when we're gonna leave. We'll all meet at the parking lot at 11 AM. Got it?", Layla informed.

Musa and Riven nodded.

"Yay! We're all going together! Woohoo! I'm gonna go jump around in my room!", Stella squealed and ran off.

"Thanks Layla; see ya later", Riven said and ran to the bathroom to check on his hair.

"No problem, Riven. Oh and Musa, you up for the movies with me, Flora, Bloom, Tecna and Stella?", Layla asked.

"Ok, what are we gonna watch?", Musa asked.

"Pirates of the Carribean 3", Bloom said.

"Orlando Bloom and Johny Depp. AAAHH!", Musa and Layla squealed.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to get this stupid paint off my hair!", Riven yelled from the bathroom.

Musa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll leave you to your troubles, hehe. Meet you at 4 in the parking lot. Flora's gonna take us in her new car", Layla winked and waved goodbye.

**Sunday…** (Yeah, I know very quick. But this chapter has to focus on this)

"Riven! I usually take longer to get ready, but you're taking way longer than me now!", Musa complained from the door.

It was 11:51 AM and Riven still wasn't ready. Musa already had her bags with her and she was all set, but she couldn't leave Riven. It's not very lady-like to leave.

"I didn't finish packing last night!", Riven finally admit.

"We're gonna be so late. Here, I'll help you. What are you missing?", Musa asked.

"Can you get my shoes from the closet?", Riven said, stuffing in shirts in his bag.

Musa grabbed his shoes and put them in his suit case.

"Ok, now I'm done. Let's go, Layla's gonna get really mad if we're late", Riven said and grabbed his stuff.

He and Musa ran out the door with their bags before Riven locked the door with his keys and slamming them in his pocket.

Outside in the Parking Lot…

"My god, Stella, how many bags did you bring?", Bloom exclaimed as she watched Stella cram her bags in the back of her car (they decided to go in her car because it has more seats, you know?).

"I'm already done. It was only 3 bags", Stella laughed nervously.

"Yeah, three bags fit for a queen. I hope Musa's fits in here", Bloom laughed.

"Oh, here she comes now. Hi Musa!" Layla smiled wide and waved at Musa.

"Sorry, I had to help Riven finish packing. Does my bag still fit?", Musa asked, peering at the trunk.

"Yeah, as long as you only have one bag", Flora pointed at Stella's bags.

Musa sighed in relief and put in her bag that luckily fit. She watched as Riven laughed with the guys next to another car, putting in the luggage in the trunk.

"So, how are all of us gonna get to the penthouse?" Musa asked.

"Ok, well all the girls are coming in Bloom's car. Alex knows the way to the penthouse so he's gonna drive the guys. Layla is gonna explain the way to Bloom and stuff. See, the guys have to wait for Sky; he had morning detention, but he should be here in a while. We'll only be like 5 minutes earlier", Flora explained.

"Whoa, what did he do?", Musa asked.

"He's a weirdo; he just had to bring his guitar in the halls and play a song for me. I told him not to, but he said that he wanted to and didn't care if he got caught. Well, Mr. Nolen caught him and gave him morning detention", Bloom laughed with a blush.

"That's so romantic", Musa smiled, seeing Bloom's embarrasment.

"Yeah, you must've been so embarrased. But hey, he's _your_ boyfriend", Flora pat her head and went to talk to Stella, who was talking with Tecna.

"Hey girls" Riven greeted and walked up to them.

"Hey Riven…shouldn't you be with the guys?", Bloom asked.

The other girls got into the conversation and listened.

"Yeah…um, you see…we had to put some bags in the front with us and we were already squished. The guys said that it was gonna be way to squished if they're gonna have one more person in there. They kicked me out cause I was the last one to get here and told me to ride with you guys…can I?" Riven begged, a little embarrased.

"No big; just don't complain if we start talking about girl stuff", Bloom said.

"Thanks guys! But do me a favor and don't start to gossip like you always do. 'Oh my god! I felt so sorry for Kate cause she couldn't go swimming. Everyone was staring at her, she should've gotten a tampon. I felt so sorry for her", Riven mocked.

"Shut up, you pervert! Why would we talk about that with you in the car?" Flora punched him playfully.

"Why do you guys call me a pervert! That's the second time already", Riven complained.

"Because you are, you dope", Musa said.

"Gee thanks, Musa. That helps my self-esteeme", Riven said sarcastically.

"Any time", Musa smiled victoriously.

In the car, Bloom of course was the driver and Layla was the navigator to explain to her the way. In the back, Riven was in the edge, Musa in the middle, and Stella in the other edge. In the seats behind them, it was Tecna and Flora. There was no space for another one because they had to put some of the bags in the vacant seat next to Tecna, who was in the middle.

"Please, Stella? Switch seats with me. I don't want to sit next to this jerk", Musa begged. Riven heard this and shot her a quick glare.

"Sorry, girl, but I feel uncomfortable in the middle. Besides, I bet deep down you really want to stay there", Stella winked.

"Whatever", Musa sighed and sat back.

A few minutes later…

Through the ride, Musa and Riven were silent. Stella just kept babbling on with Flora and Tecna because Bloom and Layla were too busy in the front trying to get them to their destination.

_I'm so tired. I wish I could go to sleep, but I can't sleep comfortably unless I'm lying down_, Musa thought with a mental groan.

Riven was fast asleep, leaning on the window.

_How can he sleep like that? I am so jealous right now_, Musa thought.

Bloom made a sudden turn, causing Riven to fall on his side on Musa's shoulders.

"Eek!", Musa began blushing madly.

"Oh my god, now _this_ is a picture moment", Stella squealed.

"Yeah, I bet Riven isn't really asleep and he did that on purpose", Flora grinned from behind.

"Shut up", Musa glared at them.

Riven slowly opened his eyes and looked at Musa's. She had a look of patience but also one that told him to lean back on the window. Riven leaned back on the window and went into a deep sleep again.

…

"_Amy, wait!" Riven begged as he ran after the Dark haired girl through the park. _

_She suddenly stopped with her back still facing him. _

"_Just leave me alone, Riven…", Amy said quietly. _

"_Amy, just tell me what's wrong. I feel like I did something wrong when I watched you run off like that…"_

"_Go away!" she yelled. _

"_No, Amy, I love you. And I just can't watch you continue to sulk around like that…", Riven put his hand on her shoulder. _

_Amy turned around from his gesture and stared at his evergreen eyes with mad eyes. When she did, Riven could see her brown eyes shining with tears as they fell down her cheek. He felt so much guilt to see her cry. _

"_You liar!" she exclaimed, "You're such a big liar, you know that? You don't love me. I'm just a replacement for that __girl__ and you know it! You keep denying it, but it's true!"_

_Riven was shocked, "Amy! W-what are you talking about?"_

"_Don't act like that! Riven…I've always loved you…but I know now that you don't even care about me like you say you do", Amy put her head down, the tears continuing to fall. _

"_How can you say that? I love you more than her! She's in the past now! I was 6 years old when I met her ,It has been years since the last time I saw her! "_

"_Don't give me that! I see the way you are when you talk about her. And when you smile at me, it's not even for me…it's for the girl you met and promised to meet again when you where a child!, you are just with me because I look like her!…I know you still think about her, and you're still waiting for her to come back!"_

_Riven just stood there…what could he say to her? He realized that everything she said was actually true. How could he ever forget that little girl in his childhood?_

_More tears fell down her cheeks from his reaction. She gave him the hardest smile she could give him, "I hope you find her again someday". She dashed off, leaving Riven alone in the park. _

"_Amy…I can't believe I lost you too", Riven breathed, his eyes still in the direction to where she went off to. He fell to his knees and a few tears fell down his face. _

"_I'm so stupid! I've lost two of the girls I've ever truly loved! What's wrong with me?"_

"_Riven, don't cry", a small girl's voice said. _

"_Huh?" he lifted his head and scanned his surroundings. _

"_Here I am!" a little girl with straight Dark haired hair and innocent blue-green eyes in front of him._

"_Hey, aren't you that girl I made the promise to?"_

_She nodded, "Are you still gonna keep it?"_

"_I don't think I can…I mean, it's been, what, 11 years? And I broke Amy's heart because of this…"_

"_Aw, don't worry about it! You'll find me soon enough. Try harder, and you'll find me", she smiled the smile he always remembered. _

_Then suddenly everything turned white. _

"_W-wha-", Riven stood up in the emptiness. _

"_Riven", a girl's voice rang through. _

"_Huh? Who are you?"_

"_Riven…hello?", the voice called again. _

"_Amy? No it can't be…it must be-"_

"For goodness sake! WAKE UP, RIVEN!", someone started to shake him.

Riven jolted from his slumber and turned his head to see Musa's face closer than usual. Musa blushed at Riven's sudden reactions, but quickly snapped out of it.

"How can you sleep so comfortably like that? Everyone's already probably inside. I've been trying to wake you up for the last 20 minutes. I thought you were in a transe or something", Musa crossed her arms.

Riven stared at her dumbly with an arched eyebrow.

"Ugh! I give up! I'm going inside now", Musa shivered as she got out and grabbed her bags.

Riven shook his head and quickly got out the car. He found his stuff outside the car already. The guys must've put it there. He grabbed the bags and walked along with Musa.

"Finally he woke up, how'd you do it, Musa?", Tecna asked as she wandered through the entrance hall.

The house was so beautiful AND very big. It seemed like you were in one of those movies or fairy tales. Musa was happy that she came with her friends here instead of with her family (I know cruel, but you guys would want to also, lol).

"Shaking him like crazy", Musa responded with an amuzed smile.

"How can you sleep like that Riven?", Tecna asked.

Riven stayed silent; he was staring at his feet.

"Ok, I'm guessing he's still asleep. Go to the second floor and you'll see your name on the door with…I think you're rooming with Layla. Riven, I don't know who you're rooming with, you should go check it out. And the cool part is that you go through the elevator", Tecna smiled wide.

"Yay!", Musa laughed and took her bags to the elevator (yeah elevator, ugh! Layla is so lucky!)

Riven snapped out of his thoughts and followed Musa to the elevator. Musa waited for Riven and then clicked the number 2 on the elevator. There were 3 buttons (don't expect it to be a hotel, geez).

Riven took a deep sigh. _That little girl in my dream…it was so weird…it's like I was seeing her face and then I woke up and saw the little girl in an older version…Musa. Could my promise girl be Musa? Nah…it couldn't be. They may look alike but...It cannot be she lives in Riona now_

Riven kept glancing carefully at the Dark haired girl as the elevator went up. Musa noticed from the corner of her eyes and got a little ticked off.

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing…", Riven blushed and looked at his shoes again.

"Right", Musa looked to the other side in annoyance. _He's been acting so weird lately…_

The elevator doors opened and the two walked out. It seemed that the girls' rooms were in the right part of the floor and the guys' room was on the left side. Musa and Riven looked at each other and waved lazily before going their separate ways.

She looked at the doors with the names until she finally found hers with Layla's name under hers. Musa smiled in relief, _finally no Riven. _Musa opened the door and saw Layla sitting down on one of the twin beds. She was cutting pieces of papers and writing something on them. She looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hey Musa; you managed to wake Sleeping Beauty?", Layla smiled, looking back at her work.

"Not really considered beauty, but yeah I did. Twenty minutes. Dang that boy can sleep", Musa dropped her bags next to her bed and fell down backwards.

"Haha! I can so agree with you on that one!", Layla laughed and scrunched the pieces of papers in a red cap.

"Yeah, haha. Hey, what are you doing with those papers?", Musa asked, turning to Layla.

"You'll find out in 30 minutes. I told everyone to meet me and Alex in the main living room. You know where that is, right? It's to the right of the entrance. You can't miss it", Layla explained, getting up and walking to the door.

"Uh yeah…but where are you going?", Musa asked, sitting up.

"You'll find out in a while. I have to go meet Alex to discuss what we're gonna do for something. Come down to the main living room in 30 minutes and we'll explain everything to you guys, ok? Trust me, it'll be totally fun", Layla said and walked out of the room.

Musa shrugged and layed back down.

**30 minutes later in the main living room…**

"Now then everyone…I know this is super late and all, but I'd like to officially welcome the newest member of our group, Musa", Layla said as everyone clapped. She and Alex were standing in front of everyone, who were sitting down on the couches.

"Ok, now that we're 12 people in the group, we're even. So, me and Layla decided to make a Secret Santa", Alex explained (For those of you who don't know what that is-which should be really weird, but it's ok, lol-it's when you put names in a hat and whichever name you pick out you get a present for them. And it's a secret, duh, until you give the person the present).

Everyone thought it was a good idea. And, even after they spent most of their money on Flora's present, they still had some left and agreed to save some money. They all agreed on the idea.

"Okay that's good. So, two weeks from now is Christmas. And obviously that's your dead line, now line up in front of me and get your names then go to Layla so she can record it" Alex stated.

Instead of listening to Alex and getting in a line, they all stomped up to him and grabbed the papers from the cap sloppily. They each took their time to read the paper before going to Layla so she can record it (I'll put in the bottom of the chapter who got who if you wanna know, lol).

When Musa unfolded her paper, she began to glare at it.

_Why did I just know this was going to happen?_ she thought as she stared at the paper that read 'Riven'.

On the other side of the room, Riven was doing the same thing to his paper. _Why am I cursed? It's always her_. As he stared at the paper that read 'Musa'.

Soon everyone showed Layla their papers and started to chat in the living room.

"Hey Layla, you got any munchies? I have a craving for-" Stella started but was finished by everyone.

"Something with sugar, we know"

"I was gonna say chips, but whatever. So you got anything?" Stella smiled hyperly.

"Yeah, let's go get some chips. We can eat it outside. There's this awesome view of Gardenia That's right, Gardenia. We're that high", Layla said.

"How awesome! Let's go get the chips", Brandon laughed like a maniac and ran towards the kitchen with everyone behind.

"Oh great, I hate hights. Now I have to sleep worring about the house falling", Tecna whimpered.

"Aw come on, relax", Flora told her and ran with everyone.

The gang went for all kinds of chips; Doritos, Flaming Cheetos, Cheetos Puffs, Lays, Lemon Lays, Ruffles, Fritos, and they added some dip on the side (duh people, I WISH I could own those chips; waah!). The sky outside was already dark and you could see all the lights from Gardenia radiating with the moon and all the stars.

"This is really pretty", Musa sighed as they layed down in the grass in a circle, their heads together and the chips in the middle; to grab when they wanted to.

"Yeah, and I'm not much of a nature dude, but this is something you don't see in the city, you know?" Timmy added.

"I wish it was always like this…well, not so cold, but whatever", Bloom held on to the jacket tighter.

Sky blushed and reached for her hand in the grass and entertwined her fingers with his. Bloom leaned her head to his and smiled as well as they looked at the stars.

"Hey-crunch-so Lillysdale is-crunch-farther up or what?", Brandon asked.

"Uh-huh. About 10 minutes away, but-crunch- you can't see it from here", Layla replied.

The group of friends stayed in the grass eating chips for about 2 hours until they felt extremely full and it got too dark, which brought the wind.

"I hope you guys like waffles, cause my uncle makes the best waffles in the world. He's gonna make 'em for us. We can wake up at whatever time we want", Layla said as they stood in the hall between the girls' rooms and the guys' rooms.

"Sweet, so I can wake up at 1PM?" Alex smiled.

"We're going shopping tomorrow…actually, yeah you can stay asleep. Please", Tecna laughed with the rest of the girls.

"Who said we want to go shopping with you girls anyway?",Helia asked. All the guys crossed their arms and glared at them.

"This city is known for having a lot of models from all over the world and-" Layla started.

"WE'RE WAKING UP AT 8 AM, GUYS!", Brandon stated as all the guys drooled, imagining.

"In your dreams. Like they're ever notice you. Now come on, let's go to sleep", Musa yawned.

"Yeah, I'm so with Musa. Mwahahaha. G'night", Stella put her arm around Musa playfully as the girls walked to their rooms.

"G'night", the guys said and went their separate ways.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Phew, sorry it took a while. Um, the next chapter will probably come out in about a week or 2. Sorry, I have to go to camp on Monday. I don't even wanna go! Waah! But I gotta do what I gotta do. Send in reviews, no flames and hope that I don't die of boredom. LoL, until next time!

Oh, and here's what they got for the Secret Santa thing:

Bloom-Helia

Flora-Layla

Tecna-Alex

Musa-Riven

Stella-Bloom

Layla-Timmy

Sky-Stella

Helia-Tecna

Timmy-Brandon

Riven-Musa

Brandon-Sky

Alex-Flora


	8. The snowflake charm

Yay! I'm back! Hey guys, did you missed me? Ha-ha okay here comes the next chapter hope ya like it

Magi

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ugh, I can buy a perfect gift for a girl, but why is it so hard to find a guy a gift?" Tecna exclaimed.

Tuesday, week one. When everyone woke up that morning and looked out their window, everything was covered in white. It had snowed during the night and everything was covered with a thin sheet of snow and snow was still falling. Despite the snow, everyone was out shopping to get gifts for the Secret Santa thing. The girls went with the girls and the guys went with the guys.

"I know, but I didn't get it so hard; everyone knows that Timmy has always wanted that wireless controller for his game", Layla stated.

"Hey Bloom, are you gonna get Sky something?", Musa asked with a grin.

"Oh…yeah, I am", Bloom blushed.

"Aw! This is gonna be so cute! I love the holidays", Stella sighed.

The girls passed by the electronic store, which is where they said good-bye to Layla. Then Bloom decided to walk by herself around some stores in order to find something for Helia so they also said good bye to her.

"Did anyone get Bloom here?" Flora asked.

"I did; I sorta have an idea on what to get her. What do you guys think of an adorable teddy dragon? I was thinking of getting her a stuffed dragon of that one", Stella smiled.

"Oh yeah I think Bloom is gonna love it, she's in love with dragons (te-he)", Tecna agreed.

"You girls got it easy; I don't know what to get Riven" Musa complained.

"Skateboard" they all said in unison.

"Skateboard?" Musa asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, Riven loves skateboards! He's been complaining to us how much he's been wanting one for some time now", Stella said.

"Hm, never would've thought. Thanks", Musa smiled.

"No problem, Muse", Flora said.

Musa crossed her arms and glared playfully at her.

"Sorry…'Musa'", Flora smiled nervously.

Musa nodded and laughed with the girls.

"Ok, Musa, this is where you stop. Here's the skateboard shop. Good luck", Tecna winked.

"Uh…thanks. So we meet at the ice cream store?" Musa assured herself.

"Yuppers. See ya!" Stella waved hyperly and walked away with the rest of the remaining girls.

Musa grabbed hold of her jacket and went inside the skateboard shop.

On the other side of the shopping area…

Riven, Alex, and Sky were the only ones left shopping. The rest were in the stores buying stuff for the Secret Santa.

"Hmmm…what should I get Bloom? It has to be really special", Sky asked the two boys.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know what girls like; that's why I'm having trouble getting Musa a present", Riven stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sky, you get Bloom a stuffed animal; probably one with a heart on it or something. And Riven, you get Musa any kind of jewelry; preferably earrings. She collects them", Alex grinned.

The two boys stared at Alex surprised.

"Dude…how do you know Musa collects earrings?" Riven asked, a little freaked out.

"Come on, she's hot. How would I not know? And also the fact that Layla told me", Alex grinned wider.

Riven glared at him unconsciously. Alex and Sky gasped and smiled wide at him. Riven realized that he was glaring and quickly looked down.

"I sense some jealously. You think she's hot don't you!" Alex pointed at Riven as he and Sky laughed their heads off.

"I never said that! I was glaring cause I know you like Layla", Riven quickly said.

"I know, I was kidding. I was just wondering what your reaction would be cause we know you like her. But whatever, now go buy her something, dude", Alex pushed Riven to a random shop and he walked away with Sky.

Riven blushed, realizing what he just did. He shook his head and looked up, looking for a jewelry shop. Instead of finding a jewelry shop, he saw the skateboard shop. He decided to go check out the skateboards from the window. He looked at the window at a skateboard and the price.

"Aw man! Forty bucks? They used to be like twenty! Ugh…I guess I'll wait till I get a summer job or something…", Riven pouted sadly and stuffed his hands in his pockets again.

He bowed his head to the snow and started to walk away from the shop. As he walked past the door to the shop, someone opened the door and accidently bumped into him; causing the two to fall on the cold snow.

"Oww! Why don't you-Riven?" Musa stood up and brushed the snow off her pants. "No wonder, hmph!" Musa walked away angrily. _He can forget the skateboard._

Riven turned his head to see her walking away. He looked at the door to the skateboard shop. _Why was she coming out from here? Hm…That was odd_, Riven thought. He was about to get up when something shiny on the ground where Musa fell caught his eye. He got up and brushed the snow off of him. He grabbed the shiny object and looked at it closely.

"A snowflake charm…must be Mus-" Riven lost his voice. He dropped the snow-flake charm.

"_I'm moving tomorrow, Riven" _

Riven stood there in complete shock, his hand still outstretched and his mouth opened.

"_I know, that's why I'm giving you my lucky charm. It's a promise that we'll see each other again"_

"It…it can't be", Riven breathed. He slowly brought his arm to his side and looked at the charm he dropped.

"_Ok, I promise I'll never forget you" _

Riven picked it up again.

"_I'll never forget you either…" _

"I gave this to _her_…", Riven started to walk around town, staring at the charm. _Anyone could have bought it, it's just a coincidence…but Musa did tell me she moved away…she can't be!_

Later in the Penthouse…

Riven bought a pair of earrings for Musa that thought suited her sort of person and went back to the penthouse. Everyone was in the living room looking extremely gloomy. Not only did he notice that, but also that there was one person missing.

"Hey guys…what's wrong?where's Musa?" Riven asked

"Upstairs…" Tecna sighed.

"What happened?" Riven asked, standing where the group was sitting.

"I don't know…she keeps crying that something is _lost_", Layla sighed with Tecna.

"She'll probably feel better in the morning", Riven shrugged.

Flora immediatley stood up and glared angrily at him. Riven stared suprisingly. Flora walked up to him and had fists by her sides.

"You are the most SELFISH BOY IN THIS WHOLE WORLD! I KNOW YOU DON'T GET ALONG WITH HER, BUT CAN YOU BE ANY MORE RUDE! I HOPE SHE DOESN'T FORGIVE YOU, CAUSE I'M NOT!", Flora yelled in his face and stormed upstairs with Stella and Layla.

Riven stared in shock at nothing in particular.

"Dude, that was really harsh", Brandon stared at Riven in disbelief.

"Well she's always mean to me"

Everyone groaned at him and went back upstairs to their rooms.

**The Next morning…**

Everyone, except Musa, was downstairs in the theater they had in the house. They were gonna order breakfast there and watch a movie (Layla had butlers and stuff).

"What movie, guys? I have a lot of movies", Layla asked.

"How about…" Stella started to think.

"Please, not a chick flick", Sky pleaded as the guys nodded.

"Fine, I'll put out all the 'anti chick flicks' for you", Layla rolled her eyes playfully and started to take out DVD's.

"Hey Layla, is Musa still depressed?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting very worried. I've tried to talk to her, but she just looks at me and cries into her pillow. She cried herself to sleep last night and she didn't even eat dinner", Layla sighed sadly.

After hearing this, Riven began to feel very guilty. "Hey, I forgot something upstairs, I'll be right back", he lied and went upstairs.

"He didn't forget anything did he?" Stella smiled.

"Nope", Brandon smirked.

…

Riven walked up to the door that said 'Musa and Layla'.

"Ok, breathe…", Riven mumbled to himself. He knocked on the door, "Hey Musa? Are you still sad? Or are you mad about yesterday?"

There was no response. Riven got curious so he put his ear on the door, only to hear sobs from the blonde. His heart began sinking lower than it was.

He took a deep breath and did what had to be done. "Musa?" he opened the door to see the fragile girl sobbing on her pillow.

He closed the door behind him and sat down next to her lying body.

"Hey Musa, tell me what's wrong. You're making me feel guilty…", Riven put a hand on her shoulder.

She sobbed louder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried in his chest. Riven was shocked at her reaction and started to blush.

"H-He hates me now, I-I know he d-does", Musa said between sobs, "And y-you probably h-hate me too"

Riven really didn't know what to say. "I don't hate you, Musa. And I bet that guy doesn't hate you either".

"You're lying to make me feel better!…I lost it and he's going to be mad at me!" Musa cried more, making Riven's shirt damp.

Riven put his arms around her. He was really stupid when it came to girls and their 'feelings'.

"Hey Musa, what exactly did you lose?"

"M-My lucky charm"

"Is that it? Don't worry, I bet you have lots of other lucky stuff. If not, I'll go with you and go buy a new one"

Musa looked up at Riven. Her teareful stare turned into an angry glare.

"Huh?" Riven gave her a puzzled look.

"You jerk!" she pushed him off the bed and began crying in her hands again.

"What was that for?" Riven asked, sitting up.

"Just leave me alone!"

Riven felt a small stab in his heart.

"_You liar! I know I'm just a replacement for that __girl__"_

It's just like what happened with Amy when she left him. Riven sighed, "I-I'm sorry Musa…"

"Please…just go away"

Riven got up and was about to reach for the door when he remembered what he had in his pocket.

"Hey, I think I know what you're looking for", he got the snow-flake charm from his pockets and put it in her hands.

"I-It's my lucky charm!"

"Yeah, I just remembered I found it when you fell…well, I guess I'll go now…" Riven said, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait!" Musa called out.

"Yeah?" Riven turned around and was hugged by the blonde one. His cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you for finding it. I don't know what I would've done without it", Musa looked up at the flustered boy and smiled. "Hey, don't think of it that way!" she said letting go of him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Thinking of what? Oh, never mind. Come on, the others are waiting for us in the theater for breakfast while watching a movie", Riven said.

"Others?"

"Yeah, I kinda ditched them saying I forgot something back in my room so I could see what was wrong with you," Riven smiled warmly to the confused girl.

"You know, Riven, you're actually really nice"

"Yeah, I know I am", Riven said sarcastically.

"Don't push it", she punched his arm playfully.

"Oh yeah, who is that guy that you were crying about? The one that you said that was probably gonna get mad at you? If you don't mind me asking", Riven asked.

"Someone really special to me" Musa smiled warmly.

When Riven saw Musa smile, he noticed something different about it. It seemed more radiant and beautiful than the rest. Riven knew the smile was only meant for that special person to her. It made him feel left out and kind of sad for some reason.

"Well, we better get going or else they might think something happened to us!" Riven laughed.

"Yeah", Musa agreed.

Riven wasn't such a bad guy. In fact, Musa actually liked his company when he wasn't a jerk. Musa took Riven's hand and held it before he opened the door, smiling at him. He didn't mind at all though, he actually felt comfortable with her. He smiled back at her.

When Riven turned the doorknob, everyone (meaning the whole group) came falling to the ground on top of each other with groans. Musa and Riven quickly let go of each other's hands and glared suspiciously at them.

"What the hell were you doing?" Riven asked, a suspicious glare still plastered on his face.

"Um…well we…", Sky looked around to find an answer.

"See…we um…came with Layla to grab something she forgot, right Layla?", Alex nudged the curly haired girl.

"Y-Yeah. I forgot to get my…bracelet! You know how I love to wear it", Layla laughed nervously with the others.

"And why did all of you come?" Musa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because…we're about to pick the movie and order breakfast…and we came to get you two…r-right guys?" Helia asked the others.

"Right!" they all said in unison.

"You guys are lousy liars. Forget it, let's just go and pick a movie and eat. I'm starving, and I'm in the mood for a cinnoman roll", Musa put her hands on her stomach.

"Yay! Musa's back to normal!" they all cried and went to hug her.

Musa smiled. She felt a lot better, knowing her friends cared for her. She knew she had a place in their group and that she wasn't just a new commer. She was one of them. Everyone ran down to the theater to get ready for breakfast.

"Hey Riven, come here", Alex gestured. He was in the back. Riven stopped walking for him to catch up.

"What's up?" Riven asked.

"You're some kind of chick magnet, dude. I swear, Musa was like a water works and then you see her for 2 minutes and she comes out smiling like she ate a bunch of chocolate! What'd you do?" Alex winked.

"Shut up!" Riven exclaimed, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Fine, I'll get out of your love life, but you gotta tell me your secret. Then I can get Layla to fall for me", Alex grinned.

Riven blushed even more and then nodded.

**After breakfast…**

Musa told her friends that she'd be back in a few minutes. She was going to shopping for something really quick and she didn't want anyone to go along with her. They all raised their eyebrows at her, but they agreed.

See, Musa thought that any old skateboard was not enough. She felt so grateful to Riven for returning her lucky charm. So she decided to make him something original with the skateboard.

"Um…excuse me, sir", Musa got the attention of the store clerk.

"Yes, how may I help you, miss?" the man asked.

"Yes, um, I saw that you had a 'design your own skateboard' deal", Musa smiled.

"Oh yes, of course, miss. All you have to do is give me a design and we'll have it ready by tomorrow"

"Uh-huh. I already have it prepared", Musa took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

The man unfolded the paper and smiled. "Did you do this yourself?"

Musa nodded '' well, actually a friend helped me with the colors but..yeah I kinda did'' Muse answered referring about Helia

"Wow, it's very interesting. Alright, all you need now is pay 60 dollars and we'll do the job", the man said.

"Sixty? As in 6 and a 0?" Musa asked.

The man nodded, not surprised at all.

"It's worth it. Oh, and can you guys engrave something on it?" Musa asked, taking out her wallet.

"Yes we can, for an additional 10 dollars", the man said.

"Yeah, ok", Musa payed him seventy dollars.

"What would you like us to engrave on it? Go ahead and write it on this piece of paper", the man gave her a sticky note and a pen.

Musa wrote something down and handed him the note.

"For a boyfriend?" the man asked with a smile as he put the sticky note on the design.

"NO! Oh no, of course not. Just a really good friend", Musa replied.

"Haha, alright. May I please have your name so I can have it ready for you tomorrow?"

"Musa Peterson"

"Alright, thank you", the man said.

Musa smiled and walked out. Even though it was a lot of money, she still felt satisfied. On the skateboard would be engraved:

_Hope you like it, _

_Musa _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

If you're wondering what the design looks like, it has Riven's name a little slanted in cool black letter with a grey outline and in the background is…a really cool design. Lol, I can't make it any better. I'll update in…I think a week anyway CYA soon!

Oh and please a little petition, If you guys have any friend here at fanfiction that likes RxM please please tell them to read my story!!

Please I need a good reputation!

Magical


	9. swimming in winter

YaY! After a looooong break ,I finally updated! Hey guys! Glad to see this story is getting kinda popular, but please I NEED A GOOD REPUTATION, tell your FF friends to read this story and review and I promise to update as soon as I can…Deal? Good

See you at the end of the chapter

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Today was Thursday of week one of their vacation. Layla's parents told them to stay inside because it wasn't just a simple thin sheet of snow, now it was a blanket of snow. And there was supposed to be a really rough snowstorm coming.

The whole gang thought it was really cold, so they got in the hallway of the guys' side and got two big blankets. They covered themselves with it and were lying on their stomachs in a line with the blankets on them (My friends and I do that, we're weirdos, but we're cool weirdos).

All of them were bored, so this is what they did in order to get an idea and stop from being bored and cold.

"So, what do you wanna do, Flora?" Helia asked, turning his head to her.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do, Bloom?" Flora asked, turning her head to her.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do, Riven?" Bloom asked, turning her head to him. (Yes, it's like dominos, you know? Lol, Helia was first in line and they keep asking until it gets to the last person and vise versa).

"I dunno, what do you wanna do, Musa?" Riven asked, turning his head to her.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do, Stella?" Musa asked.

"I dunno, what do you-" Stella was interupted.

"OK! This is getting gay! Let's just figure something out before they send me to the nut house!" Brandon burst out. The gang all turned their heads to him.

"I'm just so dang bored!" Brandon complained.

"So what _do_ you wanna do Brandon?" Timmy asked, looking at Brandon.

"Grr…" Brandon glared at him.

"I know what to do!" Sky jumped out of his warm position and onto his feet.

"Really?" Tecna asked with happiness in her eyes, as well as everyone else.

"Uhh…no" Sky sighed and got under the covers again. Everyone sighed with him.

"Does anyone have an idea? Anything!" Alex rested his head in his hands in boredom.

"I know!" Layla smiled wide and stood up.

"Is it an actual idea, unlike Sky's failure attempt to amuse us?" Riven asked.

"Hey!" Sky exclaimed.

"Well duh, what do you take me for?" Layla asked, crossing her arms.

"LAYLA! BEFORE WE DIE OF BOREDOM!" Musa exclaimed.

"Ok ok geez. I have an indoor pool and jacuzie (SP?). Wanna go?" Layla suggested.

"That's the best idea today!" Alex smirked.

"You pervert! I bet you just wanna see us in swim suits", Bloom punched his arm.

"Ow!" Alex rubbed his arm.

"Let's just go swimming!" Timmy exclaimed.

They all agreed and went to change in their swimsuits.

**In Musa and Layla's rooms…**

"Oh my god! Where's my swim suit!" Musa exclaimed, looking desperatley through her bag.

"Maybe you forgot it", Layla said, grabbing her baby blue two piece out of her bag.

"I guess I did…hey Layla-"

"Yeah I have extras, girl. I always bring extra swimsuits. Your skinny like me and stuff, but you're gonna have to use some of my two piece cause you're taller than me", Layla said.

"Uh…", Musa looked at the ground.

"Come on, Musa. You have an awesome figure and all, you don't have to be shy about it. Besides, it's just friends, you know?" Layla smiled warmly.

Then a knock came on the door.

"Come in", Layla said.

Stella and Flora came in. Stella had a white one piece with purple spots. Flora had a dark blue two piece with bows on the sides of the bottom half.

"What's up, guys? Why aren't you dressed?" Flora asked, closing the door behind her.

"Musa forgot her swimsuit so I'm lending her one of mine", Layla explained.

"Oh my god! This pink two piece would go perfect for you!" Stella exclaimed, giving Musa the pink one.

"But…ok, I'll put it on", Musa grabbed the swimsuit.

"Yay! That'll make Riven drool over you", Stella squealed. Flora nudged Stella playfully.

"Thanks…-Wait, what!?" Musa asked.

"N-Nothing. Now go change!" Stella pushed Musa in the bathroom.

See, Musa loved herself and all, but she liked to wear one pieces better. She didn't want to be loner, so she decided to wear it.

**At the pool…**

The guys decided to get in the jacuzie (SP? I'm just gonna spell it like that, w.e.) later and swim right now. They were already getting bored of waiting for the girls.

"Damn, they're taking longer than they usually do" Alex complained.

"Whatever, you just wanna see Layla, you pervert", Sky teased.

"What? I am not!" Alex argued back.

"See, he's the pervert, not me", Riven smiled in victory.

Alex glared at him.

"Stella's right, you _do _like Layla" Helia teased.

"Grr…" Alex growled and was about to combat back, but the girls' voices filled the room.

"Yellow people, sorry we took long", Flora smiled.

Sky just stared at Bloom and put his mouth under water to keep from drooling. It wasn't only Sky, but the others too. They were also drooling like lovesick puppies (well, except Riven, right?).

"What a parade of perverts" Tecna exclaimed, crossing her arms.

(Like I said) Riven wasn't really amazed like the others, he was noticing that one was missing.

"Hey, where's Musa?" Riven asked.

"What? You wanna see her in a swimsuit already?" Stella teased.

"No! I'm just curious why she isn't here", Riven blushed.

"Right, haha. No, she's over there. We had so much trouble to get her out of the bathroom. She told me not to tell you guys", Flora replied, pointing to a small table and four chairs, where Musa was listening to music with a blue towel covering her body.

The girls got in the water and started to swim around. Riven, however, couldn't help but look at her. Riven swam over to Layla and Bloom.

"What's wrong with Musa?" Riven asked.

"Like Flora said, she told us not to tell you guys", Layla replied.

"Hmm…ok, well I'm gonna check on her", Riven replied, swimming over to the steps and walking towards her.

_I am not swimming in this bathing suit_, Musa sighed as she looked up from her MP3. She noticed that Riven was walking towards her. She blushed furiously. He was wearing black swimming trunks with red stripes. Most of all he was wet. The water trickled down his well-built chest and muscular arms, and some of his gravity-defying hair was down, which made him look a little funny, but still hot.

Musa realized that if she stared any longer, he would notice. She turned her attention to her MP3 again. _I hate these evil thoughts_, Musa screamed in her mind.

"Hey Musa", Riven greeted and took a seat next to her.

Musa felt her cheeks turn hotter and started to click the button to switch songs several times.

"What are you listening to?" Riven asked, but didn't bother for her answer. He pulled on her earphones and put them on his ears.

"Hey!" Musa didn't expect that.

Riven started to tap his hands on his knees with the beat of the song.

"I like this song; I didn't know you liked this kind of music too", Riven exclaimed. She wasn't really that different from him.

Musa pulled the earphones from his ears and glared at him. "Have you ever learned of minding your own business?"

"Come on, don't be so mean. You have to lighten up", Riven smiled.

Musa was almost surprised this wasn't a dream. He didn't seem to be mad at her comment. It was stupid, she thought, but it made her stomach do a backflip to know that Riven was very sweet. She turned her head away so he wouldn't see her cheeks.

"Don't you wanna leave? I mean…you should go to the pool with the others. You shouldn't waste your fun time hanging around here"

"Nope. And what are you talking about? You amuse me by a long shot with all those arguments you make up. Either way, I only came here so I could figure out what was wrong with you", Riven gave her a cheesy yet sweet grin.

"Thanks I guess, now just go in the pool"

"Is it because you can't swim?"

"Of course I can swim! In my ex-city I loved to swim with my friends"

Riven noticed that when she finished talking, her face got a little down.

"Is it…because you miss your city?"

"I guess I do…" Musa nodded.

"Oh, so that's why you won't join us; cause you're homesick? But then why are you wearing your towel? I mean, even though it's cold outside, it's pretty hot in here", Riven said.

"N-No, that's not why", Musa said nervously. She didn't want to tell him that she felt uncomfortable in a two piece.

"Ok, then stand up" Riven said.

"Why?"

"Just please. will you stand up?"

"Ok fine", Musa responded and did what he asked.

"Yay…but something isn't right here…oh yeah!" Riven snatched the towel and ran to the edge of the pool, "Come on! Swim with us, Musa"

"No! Now give me my towel!" Musa exclaimed, blushing at the thought that she was exposed now as she covered her stomach with her arms.

Riven had to admit, she was hot; especially with her innocent behavior. _Where the hell did that come from! She's my friend! Evil thoughts!_ Riven thought.

"I'll say it again, give me back my towel!" Musa yelled, causing Riven to come back to reality.

"Then come and get it"

"What?" Musa glared at him before running towards him.

When she reached him, Riven surrendered her towel with no argument.

"Ok….what was that about?" Musa asked with a confused look as she grabbed the orange towel.

"Nothing, but can you close your eyes?"

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks!" Musa shot him a suspicious glare.

"I won't, ok?"

"Fine", Musa closed her eyes.

"Ok, now take my hand; I wanna show you something"

"Ok…" Musa took his hand.

"You can open them now"

Musa opened her eyes and saw that she was at the very edge of the pool. "Uh…now what?"

"This!" Riven grinned and pushed her in before jumping in himself.

"You liar! You said no tricks!" Musa exclaimed, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"I never promised", Riven smiled innocently.

"I am so never trusting you again", Musa laughed and splashed him a lot of water, catching him off guard.

Riven began to laugh with her and they had a water fight.

"Aww…aren't they so cute?" Stella giggled.

"Do you always have to ruin their cute moments?" Tecna sighed.

"We were not having a moment!" Musa and Riven yelled in unison, their cheeks bright red.

"Let's just not ruin the moment anymore and play water tag!" Brandon cheered.

He was a quick swimmer, so he tagged Alex first.

"Layla lover! Layla lover!" Brandon teased, causing Layla to blush furiously and Alex to swim with smoke coming out of his ears.

"They're so immature", Stella shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Sorry to break your bubble, but…you always do that", Timmy pointed out.

"Ahehe…"

Since Alex couldn't swim as fast as Brandon could, he decided to use another technique. He got out of the water and was going to jump in where Brandon was closest. Alex walked around the pool and stopped on one side, where Brandon was ready to swim for his life.

"Oh no you don't!" Alex growled and jumped in.

"Oh my god! My MP3…I don't want to get wet. Alex was about to get it wet", Musa swam to the edge.

"Uh…Riven, where's my towel?" Musa asked.

Riven searched around and found the orange towel on the other side of the pool.

"I'll get it for you", Riven said and swam to the other side. He used his hands to get up and walked over to the orange towel.

Musa decided to be brave and got out of the pool. She covered her stomach and walked towards Riven. Riven handed her the towel and Musa quickly wrapped it around her form.

"Did the idiot wet your MP3?" Riven asked and walked towards the table where her MP3 was.

Musa followed and saw nothing wet, but the battery was dead.

"Aw man, my battery died", Musa grabbed it and pouted.

"Uh…I think I have some extra batteries. You wan'em now?" Riven asked.

"I guess, I'm actually getting hungry anyway; so I think I'll get out for a little", Musa nodded.

Riven got his white towel and put it on his shoulders. He and Musa started to walk out when they heard Layla's voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Riven is gonna give me some batteries for my MP3. And I'm also sorta hungry so I'm getting out for a while", Musa said.

The gang glanced at each other with grins.

"Ok, you better come back", Alex winked at them.

"Oh shut up", Riven glared with a slight blush and the two walked out of the pool area.

The whole way, the two were silent. Musa didn't really know what to say. She had to admit, her relationship with him had gotten a little better, but he was still a little jerky sometimes (haha, jerky). Riven opened his door and walked to his bag. Musa just stood at the door, not knowing if she should go in or not.

"You can come in, you know", Riven said, looking into his bag.

"Oh, um, ok", Musa said and walked up next to him.

"Hey Musa, can you tell me the real reason why you didn't want to get in the pool?" Riven asked, searching through the side pockets.

"I told you, I was homesick", Musa said a little nervously.

"I know that's not it. You're just saying that because I said that. Come on, you know I won't tell anyone", Riven said, grabbing the extra batteries in the side pocket. He extended his hand, gesturing her to hand him the MP3. Musa gave him her MP3.

"I…I don't know", Musa looked at the floor.

"Is it like…girl stuff that I don't wanna know?" Riven asked, opening the battery slot.

"No, it's not a girl thing…", Musa replied, for once not arguing.

"Heh, ok good. Then what was it?" Riven asked, switching the batteries.

"Ok, but promise you won't tell anyone?" Musa sat down on the floor.

"Uh-huh. You can trust me. And as an added bonus, I promise not to laugh if you think I will" Riven sat down completely facing her and giving her the MP3 with its new batteries.

"Ok, thanks. Well see, I forgot my swimsuit back in the dorm so I asked Layla if she had any extras. She had extras, but they were two piece. And I feel sorta…uncomfortable and exposed in a two piece", Musa blushed and looked at the ground.

"Is that it? Musa, there's no reason to feel like that because. Number one, you're just among friends and Layla wouldn't have given you a two piece if she knew it was gonna look bad. Number two, you have to feel more confident about yourself. You look really pretty in a two piece…uh…", Riven realized what he said and blushed furiously.

Musa blushed and looked down to the ground. She didn't feel like getting angry at him. She didn't feel like saying he was perverted for saying that. She couldn't do anything like that after what he said. Usually she would've done all the things she was denying right now, but something was different. Now it came through her ears like a compliment; a compliment she's heard from other guys, but his was special. That was because deep down, even though she denied it, there was something she felt for Riven that was different.

"I, ahem, I don't mean it like…"

"I know…and besides, why would I ever fall for your 'charms'?" Musa crossed her arms and glared.

Even though her mind told her to not come up with an argument, she did. She was a little scared. What she had with Riven was something she didn't really want to lose. She didn't like him, but she didn't want to break the small friendship they had. If for some reason she would fall with her emotions and something more would happen between her and Riven, she didn't want it to end up badly.

"I wouldn't put any of my charms on you anyway", Riven glared back.

"Good", Musa got along with Riven.

Musa and Riven shared long glares at each other. It was almost like a staring contest, but it was actually a glaring contest. They kept glaring for a few seconds until the gang came through the door.

"Hey guys! Are you done? We wanna eat", Timmy groaned, clutching his stomach.

Musa and Riven looked at their friends.

"Yeah, let's go eat", Riven said emotionless.

The gang blinked at the two of them before walking down the hall to the kitchen. Riven started to walk tensly to the door.

"Riven wait", Musa bit her lip.

"What?" Riven said in an annoyed tone and turned around.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I'm just…scared that's all. I didn't mean to be so rude", Musa appologized and looked at the ground. She felt vulnerable admitting her weakness.

"Scared? Of what?" Riven asked, his anger melting.

"Musa! Riven!" Stella's voice rang through the hallways.

"I'll tell you later. Will you forgive me?" Musa asked, smiling slightly.

Riven smiled with his eyelids half closed. He knew Musa was really nice and sweet. She was innocent at times like now. He thought she would feel sorta uncomfortable telling him all this stuff that she would only tell her close friends. Maybe he was a close friend to her. "Yeah, that's what friends are for"

Musa smiled wide and ran with Riven to the kitchen.

_There's just something about this girl_, Riven thought with a smile as he glanced down to the giggling girl.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will this ever work between them? Will Musa finally admit to herself that there's something more between her and Riven? Will Riven admit his feelings for her? But what about his promised girl? And her promised guy? YOU WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER YOU IDIOTS! LoL, it's getting good, huh? Yayness to reviews and cookies!


	10. Forgive me!

Yes, I know, Riven and Musa are complete IDIOTS! I mean, even Riven saw the charm and gave it to her. Ugh, I think Riven deserves a slap right now. Hahahahaha! I hope that this update was fast enough. Dang, I've been so bored right now. Sniff sniff. Ok, enough of my misery. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to give me a review, no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now it was 2 days till Christmas; the last week of their vacation. It was a beautiful day outside; the sun was out with the perfect weather to match the heavy sheet of snow on the ground. Yet, among two of the group members, it was horrible. And we all know who those two are don't we?

_Flashback to when after they were swimming…_

_The group was in the kitchen; sort of full because they just ate a big dinner. _

"_Hey I know you guys are probably full, but I'm still gonna ask. Do any of you want a piece of strawberry shortcake (It's not the Popsicle; it's like a cake bread with whip cream and strawberries with the strawberry sauce)", Layla asked. _

"_You have a strawberry shortcake!" everyone asked with the sparkle in the eyes of a little girl about to eat ice cream. _

"_Uh…yeah?" Layla responded. _

_Everyone immediately ran to the refrigerator and looked around to find it. _

"_Found it!" Timmy exclaimed and grabbed it from the bottom tray. _

_Everyone pushed towards him, making Timmy lose his balance a little bit. Before he fell, he threw the pie to Riven. He caught if perfectly, but then everyone came rushing towards him. Alex accidentally tripped and made Riven throw the pie at Musa's face. _

_Everyone gasped. The pie tray dropped down to the floor with all of it on Musa's face. Musa's eye twitched with anger. Riven gulped. _

"_I am never talking to you again!" Musa yelled and stomped off to her room. Layla, Stella, and Bloom ran after Musa. _

"_Alex you klutz!" Riven yelled and punched his arm._

"_Ow!" Alex whined and rubbed his arm. _

"_Musa is not going to forgive you now, Riven. I mean, you two already had issues. Now that you dropped a pie on her, I feel so sorry for you", Tecna shook her head in disappointment. _

_End of Flashback…_

Riven didn't think she was serious, but man was he wrong. She wouldn't even look at him. And when she did, she would glare coldly and turn around. He sighed as he sat down on his bed.

He took out the red box that contained the hanging earings he bought her for the Secret Santa and opened it. He took out a permanent marker from the drawer next to him and wrote her a small letter inside the box. When he was done, he blushed at what he wrote in the end.

"Ok, maybe 'Love Riven' is a little too much", Riven scribbled over the Love and put 'Sincerely' instead.

"Riven! Come on, Layla is gonna say something important!" Alex yelled from the elevator.

"Right, coming!" Riven put the box back in the drawer and ran to the elevator.

Alex luckily held the elevator opened for Riven. As the doors closed, Riven leaned against the side of the elevator and sighed.

"Hey dude, what's wrong? You've been really down lately", Alex asked with concern.

"Agh…I think Musa's still mad at me cause of the pie thing…" Riven sighed and ran his hand through his strawberry hair.

"Dude, come on. That was last week. I doubt she's still mad at you. Besides, everyone knows Christmas is a time for forgiveness and stuff. She's good inside; she must forgive you by then", Alex said.

"Hope so…" Riven nodded.

When the two reached the bottom floor, Riven looked around the group for the blue haired girl. She was in the back next to Stella, but she appeared to be thinking. Riven decided to see if she was still mad at him. So he walked towards her.

"Hi Musa", Riven smiled.

Musa looked at him and glared. "Can't you see I'm thinking?" she glared even more and turned the other way around.

"Hey Musa, let's go outside with the rest of the gang", Layla smiled. She tilted her head lightly to see Riven looking like he lost 100 dollars and more.

"Yeah, anywhere is better than here", Musa said, not turning around to Riven.

"Uh…yeah, come on", Layla said and the two friends walked out of the door.

"Musa…" Riven sighed sadly as he watched her go away. It hurt so much. No one could possibly know how much it hurt to see her walk away.

"Riven! Come on or we'll leave you!" Helia called from outside.

**Outside…**

"So, where do you guys wanna go to eat?" Layla asked, putting on the snow hat.

"Is there a Pizza Hut around here?" Stella asked with her usual hyper voice.

"Yeah, you guys wanna go for Pizza Hut?" Layla smiled.

"Yeah" they all smiled

"Ok, then let's go", Layla gestured.

They went in the two cars that they brought and drove their way to Pizza Hut. They were there for an hour, eating and talking.

"I want another pizza!" Stella and Brandon whined.

"What? You two ate the most pizzas here!" Musa exclaimed

"So?" Stella and Brandon said in unison.

"You're gonna get fat, that's what", Sky laughed.

"We are not!" the two argued.

"Dang, you guys sound like robots. Did you make a script on what you were gonna say or what?" Alex asked with a smirk

"Nu-uh!" the two yelled.

"Stop it!" the two yelled at each other.

Everyone started to laugh loudly, while Stella and Brandon pouted.

"Hey! I just remembered. You guys wanna go skiing after this? My parents rented them for us. The ski lodge isn't far from here actually", Layla asked.

"Hey yeah! I've been wanting some action", Helia pretended he was snowboarding.

"But every single time we go, you always either get 'sick' or you don't 'feel like it'", Bloom made air quotation marks in the air when she said the words.

"Hey! My stomach did hurt that time!" Helia complained.

"Whatever, let's just go", Timmy laughed and the gang stood up and went to ski.

**Inside the Ski Lodge…**

"So the girls want skis and the guys want snowboards, right?" Tecna confirmed.

"Yup", Alex nodded.

"Ok. Sir? Can I rent 6 skis and 6 snowboards please?" Layla asked the man behind the counter with all the equipment.

The man gave her the stuff and they all headed outside. They decided for the girls to go a separate way from the guys, knowing that Musa didn't want to be anywhere near Riven.

"Ok, I know you can tell I haven't gone skiing for a while cause I suck at it right now", Flora said as she fell on the snow.

"Come on, Flora. We all haven't gone skiing, so it's ok", Tecna laughed as she helped Flora up.

Musa was laughing until she stared in awe as a guy on a snowboard came zooming down to a small hill. He jumped up and did an awesome trick before landing perfectly and zoom on down.

"Whoa, we're not even near as good as that. Who was that?" Musa exclaimed.

"It's Riven showing off. He's really good at skateboarding, so he's pretty familiar with the snowboard. No one is as good as he is", Bloom laughed.

"He's a show-off", Flora said as she finally got off the ground.

"Yeah", Musa laughed sweetly.

"Hey, so we won't humiliate ourselves in front of the guys that are probably on their way, how about we go and take a break for a while at the ski lodge?" Layla smiled.

"Ok" Musa nodded and the girls slowly went down.

**At the Ski Lodge…**

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Bloom asked the guys who were sitting in one table.

"Your annoying boyfriend kept babbling on about hot chocolate so we came here as fast as possible to shut him up", Helia smirked.

"Hehe", Sky laughed with embarrassment.

"Hey! I want hot chocolate!" Stella exclaimed and got in line at the small area to buy food and stuff.

The girls shrugged and got in line behind her. Once they all got their hot chocolate, the girls sat at a table where they couldn't hear the guys talking loudly.

"Hey, just wondering, if you were to choose the three hottest guys from our group only, who would it be?" Stella asked with a grin.

"What!" Musa chocked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Come on! Don't be party poopers you guys. I'd chose Brandon, Alex, and Riven!" Stella squealed softly, careful that the guys wouldn't hear her.

"Fine, well you all know I chose Sky first. Then I guess also Brandon and Riven", Bloom smiled.

"I dunno…uh, Timmy, Sky, and Riven", Tecna said.

"I'd choose…Alex, Helia, and Riven", Layla shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate.

"Me, Helia, Brandon, and Riven", Flora smirked.

"Uhhhh...", Musa pretended to think.

"Musa! Come on", Stella grinned.

"Oh fine. Riven, Sky, and Brandon", Corneila admit.

"Yeah, we have the same tastes!" Bloom laughed. Bloom and Flora really didn't mind that they thought their boyfriend's were hot.

"Hey, did you notice that Riven is on all of our lists?" Stella giggled.

"Oh yeah! Haha!" Tecna laughed.

"Yayness! Now for the secrets, mwahahaha…", Stella grinned.

"Secrets?" Layla asked with nervousness.

"Ok, who do you like in this school? And don't say no one cause it's a lie! At least say who you think is hot in school", Stella grinned.

"No way", Tecna said.

"Yeah, I agree", Musa nodded.

"Come on! We know that Flora likes Helia and that Bloom likes Sky. Please! I'll tell you who I like…", Stella said.

"We already know. It's so obvious you're crushing on Brandon", Layla said. Stella pouted and then nodded with a smirk.

"Ok, so we already know who I like, Flora likes, and Stella likes. What about you guys?" Bloom asked.

"Oh fine…even though he's a total idiot and a goof ball…I like Alex", Layla said quietly with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Aw! That is so cute!" Stella squealed with the rest of the girls softly.

"Tecna?" Bloom smirked.

"Ok…that Richie guy in math class" Tecna admit, but didn't blush.

"How can you admit it and not blush or say it quietly or anything? You liar" Stella shook her head in disappointment.

"Are you sure you aren't crushing on Timmy?" Layla grinned.

Tecna blushed and looked at her hot chocolate.

"I knew it! You do like him, don't you?" Flora laughed.

"Ok ok! Fine, yes" Tecna blushed.

"Ok, now it's Musa's turn",Bloom smiled.

"No one…", Musa said, drinking her hot chocolate.

"What? No, I know you like someone. Who is it?" Tecna asked.

''Yeah come on Musie we are your friends'' Flora said

"fine fine!..well, he's not from school. He's my childhood friend…we made a promise that we'd see each other again before I moved from here. And I'm still hoping I'll see him again…even though it's sorta impossible", Musa said.

"Aw, that is so cute. I know you'll find him", Layla pat her shoulder. Musa smiled.

"So, if it wasn't your childhood friend, who would it be from school that is close?" Stella asked.

"STELLA!" they all yelled.

"What? Seriously" Stella asked.

"Yeah, who do you like from this school?" Layla asked.

"Layla, you hypocrite", Tecna exclaimed.

"What? I can't help myself", Layla laughed.

"Come on, Musa. Tell us!" Stella smiled. Musa thought for a moment…

"Well…even though we do fight a lot, he's really the only guy I really have a close friendship with so…I guess I like Riven…", Musa admit with a sigh.

"W-What! You…like…_me_!" Riven stared in shock. He and Alex passed their table to go to the guys table and heard Musa's last sentence.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! Stella, you tricked me!" Musa exclaimed, her face as red as a cherry.

"Ehehehe?"

"Ok yeah, I'll pretend I didn't hear anything" Riven said, his eyes wide with shock.

"Dang Musa, I didn't know you felt like that about Riven", Alex grinned.

"Shut up, Alex! We were just asking Musa who she thought was the best looking guy in school because she already likes someone else!" Layla defended.

"Can't you just imagine those two together?" Flora whispered to Bloom, who giggled softly.

"So she thinks Riven is hot now?" Alex laughed, causing Riven to blush.

"You know what? Let's just get out of here. Musa's mad at me enough as it is", Riven said and dragged Alex to their table.

"But it's funny!" Alex complained.

"Shut up" Riven said, his face pink. The two boys sat down at their table and started to talk with the guys.

"Oh thank god…thanks Layla", Musa sighed with relief. Layla nodded sweetly.

"WHAT! Musa likes Riven!" Sky yelled from the other table, causing the girls to hear it.

"Oh god, I am so dead", Musa groaned.

"Ugh, forget about them. They're just a bunch of idiots; they'll forget about it", Tecna pat Musa's shoulder.

"Hope so…", Musa sighed.

**Later at night back in the penthouse…**

"Hey Musa, I'm gonna bring up some popcorn. You want me to bring you a bowl to put it in for us to share?" Layla asked.

Everyone was already in their pj's and in their bedrooms; doing stuff (hehe).

"Yeah, I'm sorta hungry", Musa smiled.

"Ok, be right back", Layla smiled and closed the door behind her.

Musa sighed and decided to pick out her clothes for tomorrow. She opened the closet and looked through her stuff. _Today was so embarrassing. Why did Stella have to ask me? I would've thought she'd be satisfied with me liking someone they don't know_.

"Musa?" Riven came through the door.

Musa closed the closet and looked at Riven in annoyance.

"Layla isn't here, right?" Riven closed the door.

"No she isn't, she's in the kitchen", Musa said and walked in front of her bed.

"Ok good…can I talk to you?" Riven asked walking a little forward.

"If it's about the 'me liking you', then it's a lie. Stella tricked me into saying that", Musa crossed her arms.

"No it's not that…" Riven went on his knees, clasped his hands together and begged, "Please forgive me about the stupid pie! It was an accident! And I hate it that you keep avoiding me! It makes me feel more and more guilty!"

Musa looked at the begging boy. She took a deep breathe and thought for a moment. Riven's eyes gleamed with hope.

"Well…ok, I'll forgive you. I can't believe that you'd actually beg for mercy", Musa laughed.

Riven smirked and got up. "Hey, it was the only way to actually get you to talk to me"

Musa smiled sweetly. "Now get out of my room. If Layla sees you she'll get all suspicious".

"Ok. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Musa. You're the best", Riven did the most unexpected and kissed her cheek. Musa gasped softly. "Good night", Riven smiled before leaving the room.

Musa felt her cheeks burn up as she stood there, completely shocked. Layla came through the room and giggled softly as she looked outside the door before closing it.

"What was up with Riven? He was skipping like a little girl through the hallway", Layla laughed as she gave Musa the small bowl.

"He's a dork, that's what", Musa laughed with Layla and sat down on the floor with her.

"So…you're not mad at him anymore?" Layla asked, pouring popcorn into Musa's bowl.

"Nah, I was overreacting", Musa smiled.

"Ok, good. Is it because you like him?" Layla asked, serving some in her bowl.

"What? No, I just thought he suffered enough", Musa said, eating some popcorn.

"You never know", Layla laughed and the two started to talk away before they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Poor Musa. It must've been so embarrassing. That happened to my friend once, except she ended up going out with him. Lol. I didn't want M&R to go out so soon, though. You'll have to wait a couple more chapters. Besides, don't you just love the fluffiness? Haha! Well, until next time. Later taters!


	11. do you believe in fate?

Today was the 24th of December-Christmas Eve. It was the most peaceful and happy day of the whole vacation. All twelve of them planned since yesterday what they were going to do for Christmas. It was 6:30 PM and the gang decided to go to their rooms and get ready for their fancy Christmas dinner at an Italian restaurant.

And it was also a wonderful day because today in the morning, Musa and Riven made an agreement to keep all arguments to themselves and be friendlier to each other. It was working perfectly. If you didn't know better, you would've thought that Musa and Riven were friends since forever! But of course, they were _only_ friends.

All the girls were in Layla and Musa's room putting on their dresses. Everyone was already in their dress except for Musa, who was changing in the bathroom right now.

"You know, I still can't believe we all picked the same dresses in different colors", Flora exclaimed.

"It's totally weird! And they're all in different colors, but it's totally awesome!" Stella giggled hysterically.

The dress was strapless, a little higher than the knee, and it had a big beautiful bow on the side of the waist. Bloom's dress was green (her hair is red-orange and her dress is green, holiday. Lol), Flora's dress was aqua, Tecna's dress was orange, Musa's was red, Stella's was pink, and Layla's was purple.

"Calm down, Stella. We're going to a fancy restaurant; please do not be like last time that you got on top of the chair and started to sing the National Anthem", Tecna shook her head as she remembered the memory.

"Yeah, and Layla, don't help her out. Why would you make a paper flag and get on top of another chair and wave it with your hand over your heart? Do that at school not a fancy restaurant", Bloom laughed slightly at the memory.

"What? It was Independence Day, I wanted to get into the holiday", Stella laughed nervously.

"Yeah and I was just helping the spirit, right?" Layla asked nervously.

"Or was it because Stella ate one of every dessert on the menu?" Bloom asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ahehehehe?"

Then, Musa came out of the bathroom. She had not her hair on two pony tails anymore (yeah weird), she wore beautiful hanging red earrings (remember that she collected them),a silver necklace with a crystal in the middle, and high heeled shoes that matched her red dress.

"Do I look ok?"

"Oh my god! You have to teach me how you did your hair!" Layla squealed as she touched her own curls.

"You look so pretty!" Flora exclaimed.

"Riven is so going to drool over you now", Stella clapped rapidly and squealed.

"Shut up!" Musa blushed.

The girls looked at each other for the last final touches and then went downstairs. They were greeted by the guys, who were all wearing tuxedoes with ties. Their shirts were different colors.

"Wow! You know, I really should stop complaining that they take too long cause it's always worth it", Alex grinned as he scanned the girls (cough, Layla).

"Shut up, you pervert!" Tecna yelled and hit his head with her small purse.

"Fine, geez!" Alex covered his head from her handy weapon. "You can't blame a guy for saying that you girls look pretty. But fine, if you want us to say that you're the hideous creatures that you really are, no problem here", he crossed his arms.

"We are NOT hideous creatures! That's you in the morning when you don't get your daily pill", Layla argued.

"I didn't mean you, babe. You're not a hideous creature", Alex put his arm around her, causing Layla to blush madly. The girls started to giggle softly. "It's _this_ one!", Alex pointed with his other hand at Tecna with a look of disgust.

"Why you-", Tecna cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly.

"Oh god!" Alex yelled and started to run around the house with Tecna right behind him with the purse above her head.

"You are _so_ lucky I am wearing heels, you dope!" Tecna yelled.

Everyone started laughing their heads off when Alex started to yell like a little girl when Tecna took off her heels and threw her heels at him.

"Guys guys! Mr. Sanders is coming! Behave yourselves now!" Helia exclaimed.

Alex fixed his eyebrows coolly with one finger and smirked. The guys groaned at hit him. Tecna ran to her heels, put them on quickly and went back with her friends. Musa and Layla went to fix Tecna's hair quickly and then smiled at her.

Mr. Sanders (a.k.a Layla's extremely rich father) came through the door and smiled at them

"Hello kids"

"Hi Mr. Sanders"

"Ok, your limo is outside. It will take you to the Italian restaurant and then back here. The adults and I (Layla's parents and relatives who are celebrating Christmas) will be at a separate table", Mr. Brown said.

"Thanks dad", Layla kissed his cheek as the gang went outside to the limo.

The limo took the 12 kids to the Italian restaurant. They got a large round table for all of them. This is the order they were in: Alex, Layla, Musa, Riven, Helia, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Brandon, Helia, Sky, and Bloom. They brought the appetizers and entrees and the group started to talk away as they ate.

Musa's blue eyes glanced once at Riven and then back at her food, her cheeks pink. _Whoa, Riven looks hot in a tux! No, Musa, no! Bad thoughts…evil thoughts!..._

Next to her, Riven was having the same mental arguments. _Wow, she looks really prettyl. That dress makes her eyes stand out more…wait no! She's just a friend, dammit! She doesn't think of me that way…_

Everyone finished their meals and went back to the penthouse.

"Ok, now it's time for the Secret Santa! But, since Musa is new, we'll explain the rules", Bloom said.

"There's rules?" Musa asked.

"Yuppers. Look, this is how we do it. Instead of just giving it to the person, we hide the present somewhere in the house and you have to go find it", Stella said.

"Yeah, but you can't help anyone and you can't ask for help. You have to find it on your own", Helia finished.

"Ok, that sounds easy", Musa smiled.

"So everyone go get your presents and hide them anywhere but outside, ok? Then meet here when you already hid your gift" Layla laughed as she ran upstairs.

Everyone followed. Musa went into the room after Layla left it with something under her jacket. She ran to her closet and took out the skateboard she had customized for Riven. It had a big red bow in the middle.

"Ok, I have to hide it somewhere close cause it's too big to hide under my jacket", Musa said to herself and looked around.

Musa's eyes shined as she ran out of the room with caution that she didn't see Riven around. At the end of the hallway, there were two big and wide plants that were facing each other. She looked side to side before running to the right plant and placing the skateboard leaning on the wall behind the plant.

"Great, I can't see anything", Musa smirked and ran down to the living room.

She found Layla, Bloom, Brandon, Helia, and Riven were already downstairs.

"Hey Musa, did you hide it good?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah…well at least I hope I did", Musa said.

"Who'd you get?" Layla asked, joining the conversation.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Musa smirked.

"Is it one of us?" Bloom asked.

"Nope"

"Is it one of the guys?" Layla asked.

"Yeah"

Soon everyone came downstairs. They were all laughing and talking away in excitement.

"Ok, we go find our gifts in 3…2…1…NOW!" Layla exclaimed and everyone went running everywhere.

Musa decided to check in the plant that was next to the one where she hid Riven's gift. She didn't notice that Riven was actually running next to her as she ran down the hall towards the plants. Musa bent down and found her name on the small box. She got up to see Riven walking towards the other plant (must've gotten tired).

"Oh…Riven…hi", Musa waved slightly as she picked up the small box.

"Darn, you found it already", Riven smirked.

"You got me?"

"Yeah...oh hey, that's a cool skateboard", Riven said and grabbed it.

_Ugh, that's it! A cool skateboard! Oh my god, that bastard!_, Musa thought angrily, but didn't show any emotion.

"I bet whoever's this is won't mind me seeing-OH MY GOD! It's mine! Who's it from!" Riven exclaimed and looked at the back of the skateboard to see who it was from.

_Hehe, ok never mind_, Musa thought with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh my friggin god! Musa, are you serious?" Riven asked in awe as he stared at the design.

"Do you like it? I made the design especially for you…it's the least I could do to thank you for giving me my lucky charm back and all…", Musa couldn't help but blush a little.

"Like it? I've wanted a skateboard since forever. But this is much more than what I would ever have dreamed for. Thanks Musa!" Riven smiled wide.

"Haha, your welcome. And now I'll see what you got me", Musa smiled as she opened the small box and gasped as she saw the most beautiful earrings she had ever seen. They were hanging earings with many small silver crystal balls falling. They looked like bubbles.

"I found out that you collected earrings so I thought it would be the perfect Christmas present. They reminded me a lot of you, don't know why", Riven smirked.

"Riven, how did you get to afford these! They look so expensive!" Musa breathed as she took off the earrings she had on and replaced them with her new ones.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm glad you like them, though. I wasn't sure you would", Riven smiled in relief.

"Aw, don't make me sound so picky. I would've liked anything you gave me anyway. Thanks Riven", Musa smiled. She didn't know why she was being so nice to him.

"Hehe, your welcome", Riven blushed.

The two heard a lot of commotion downstairs so they went down and saw everyone with their presents.

"What'd you get, Musa?" Layla exclaimed, running up to her.

Musa pointed at her earring with a huge smile. Layla gasped and held one of them in her hand.

"They're so pretty! Who gave them to you?"

Musa cleared her throat and then blushed, "Riven"

Riven, who was next to her, blushed furiously and started to walk away to avoid Layla's loud voice telling _everyone_.

"What did you get, Layla?" Musa asked.

"Remember the super cute pink shoes we saw at the mall a few weeks ago that I couldn't get?" Layla looked at her feet, which were wearing the pink shoes.

"Oh my god, they look so much cuter on you. Who gave them to you?" Musa asked.

"Flora. She reads minds", Layla laughed.

"And what's that I see? You weren't wearing it before", Musa grinned at a silver ring with a few crystals.

"Oh, ahehehehehehe. Um…someone gave it…cause…", Layla studdered.

"Alex gave it to you!" Musa exclaimed.

Layla blushed and nodded.

"People, now that we got our gifts, let's party!" Stella exclaimed and turned on the stereo that was next to the gigantic Christmas tree.

Everyone started to dance and talk and all of that. But after a little while, Musa got sorta bored. She plopped herself on one of the couches and sighed. She took out the small box from her pocket and examined it out of boredom. She opened the box and noticed a message on the top.

_Hi Musa,_

_Hope you like your present! I looked through a few stores until I finally found one that I thought was good for you. Hehe…anyway, I know we started off on the wrong foot and some events have made it worse and worse…but I hope we can still be friends like we are now. You know, instead of being enemies all the time. You're a really great person, don't ever change. Merry Christmas!_

_Sincerely, _

_Riven_

Musa let out a small laugh as she noticed that he scratched out the word 'Love' before he put 'Sincerely'. _If he didn't want me to see it, then he should've put a lot of lines over it instead of just one…haha, that just makes him cuter…wait a sec…EW!_

Musa shook out her thoughts and looked around. She finally noticed that Riven was on the other couch with the same bored expression. He appeared to be looking through the pictures in his wallet. Musa took a deep breath and decided to go and make a conversation instead of being all bored.

"Hey Riven", the girl greeted as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Hi Musa", Riven greeted back as he put a picture back in his wallet.

He looked up and smiled. "You bored too?"

"Yeah, nothing very interesting", Musa nodded.

"You wanna go for a walk? I'm getting tired of sitting down anyway", Riven suggested.

Musa nodded. Something about her expression reminded Riven of someone he used to know…very familiar. The two got up and went outside.

"They want some alone time, huh?" Brandon grinned as she tiptoed towards the door.

"Brandon!" they all grabbed her and pushed her away from the door.

"Come on! Just a little peek!" Brandon whined.

''dang boy, you sounded just-like-me!!'' Stella said laughing, making her future-boyfriend blush madly.

**Outside…**

Musa smiled as light snow fell on the ground where Riven and she were walking.

"Hey Riven…" she spoke softly.

"Yeah?" Riven looked down at the slightly shorter girl.

"Um…can I ask who the girl in your picture is? The one holding on to your arm?"

"Oh that…", Riven stared down at his feet with a saddened expression.

"You don't have to answer…I was just curious"

"No it's ok; I'll tell you" Riven assured with a slight smile.

"Ok", Musa listened.

"Ok, well it all started when I was 5. I had this best friend, a girl with blue hair. We were super close, but one day she had to move away. I made her a promise that one day we'd meet each other again…but I feel sorta bad that I don't remember her name…", Riven started.

_Promise?_ Musa thought

"So then a few years later, I met a girl named Amy…", Riven sighed.

"And you fell in love with her?" Musa felt that same stab of jealousy in her for a moment.

"I guess you can say that…well anyway, after a while she became my girlfriend. And one day she suddenly came up with this thing. She said that she wanted no secrets between us and all of that. So I told her everything about the girl and the promise I made to her. Then after a while, she began to complain that I was becoming more distant. She claimed that it was because of the promise I made to the girl. She couldn't take it anymore, she said. I never thought I'd see anyone cry so much…"

"I am so sorry Riven…", Musa felt horrible that she made Riven relive the whole thing again by telling her.

"It was a long time ago, don't worry", Riven assured, "So we broke up. And Alan found this as an opportunity. So he asked her out and the two flirt with each other in front of my face. I would get jealous because of the fact that I lost her to him. After a while, though, she left school. I don't know what happened between her and Alan, but I know that I never saw her again after that", Riven finished.

"So that's why you hate him so much, right?" Musa asked.

"That and because he's an idiot", Riven grinned.

"I beg to differ, he's really good at math. He helped me once because you were too rude to help anyone", Musa smirked.

"And this proves another point; after you came along, my life actually became _interesting_…", Riven laughed.

"Hey!" Musa glared.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry", Riven's laugh died down a little.

"Right…hey the little girl in the picture is the one you made the promise to, right?"

"Yeah", Riven nodded.

Musa and Riven stopped at a frozen fountain to take a small breath.

"Hey Musa, do you believe in fate?" Riven asked.

"Yeah", Musa nodded curiously

"How come?"

"Because I've been through fate"

"When?" Riven asked.

"At the Halloween Dance, that's when", Musa smiled.

"You know, now that I think about it, I had fate that night too…", Riven sighed dreamily (not like a girl, you know what I mean).

"Really? Haha, why?" Musa asked.

"I met a girl there. She looked like a real princess…", Riven sighed again.

"P-Princess? Wait, hold up. What did you dress up as?" Corneila asked, getting nervous.

"A prince, why?" Riven snapped out of his dreamy state.

"I was a…and then you were…" Musa couldn't help but laugh, "No wonder I never saw you there! You were him. You were my prince!". She was used to these weird coincidences with him, she wasn't surprised.

"What, you were my princess? I almost kissed you!" Riven exclaimed.

"I know!" Musa exclaimed too and the two started to laugh their heads off. Usually, they would be yelling at each other like crazy, but they couldn't help it. After a while, their laughter died out a little.

"I still can't believe that was you", Riven smiled at her.

"Yeah, me neither", Musa smiled back.

As Riven stared at her, it reminded him of that same night. Her crystal blue eyes, her soft blue hair, her sweet smile, it was all her; she was the princess he had been looking for. Riven couldn't control himself. He suddenly grabbed her with his two strong arms and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Musa's eyes widened in shock; usually she would push him away and slap him, never to be forgiven. But…she couldn't help but give into the kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and fully felt the warmth of his lips.

Riven suddenly pulled away blushing, shortening the passionate kiss.

"I-I'm so sorry, Musa. I don't know what-"

Musa didn't care anymore. She pulled him in for another kiss and deepened it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Riven reacted and firmly rested his hands on her petite waist. The two soon pulled away slightly to catch their breath. Their foreheads leaned against each other as they panted softly for breath, keeping the same position with Riven's hands on her waist and Musa's arms around his neck. The blushing teens smiled as they looked into each others eyes.

"What was that about?" Riven asked with a small laugh.

"I dunno", Musa's small smile grew wider, "Merry Christmas, Riven"

"Merry Christmas, Musa" Riven smiled back as he leaned in to kiss her once more


	12. AN: second part!

**Hey readers! I'm just here to tell you that this story Will be divided in two parts, this was the first part, and the second part has been just updated**

**Here is the link:**

**.net/s/4708372/1/Yours_Forever_part_II**

**have fun and review!! **

**Pekea**


End file.
